Curiosity
by whoselineisitanyway
Summary: The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity by whoselineisitanyway**

**Rated: M**

**"Everything that is new or uncommon raises a pleasure in the imagination, because it fills the soul with an agreeable surprise, gratifies its curiosity, and gives it an idea of which it was not before possessed." -Joseph Addison**

* * *

"Is this okay?" The question was quick and breathy against Beca's lips.

'More than okay.'

* * *

'Do you think I'm attractive?'

'Are you crazy or just blind? Definitely not blind, I saw the way you were staring in the shower.'

'I'm not asking you to state the obvious. I want to know what you think of me.'

'You certainly have a high opinion of yourself already.'

'I told you Beca, I'm pretty confident. You should be too.'

'Who said I wasn't?'

'You are definitely a confident person, so badass.' She reassured with a wink. 'But you don't always seem certain of yourself, you like to be by yourself and when I see you with the other Bellas, you're happy but... anxious. You count backwards from 10, you do breathing exercises and you get lost in your head sometimes.'

There was a pause, Chloe wondered if she had overstepped and was pushing Beca where she definitely shouldn't.

'...That has nothing to do with how I look naked.'

To say she was relieved when Beca smiled sweetly at her, and brushed over her clear over-interest in the girl was an understatement. It was her own acknowledgement that she didn't mind sharing about her anxiety with the older girl, but now she just wanted to flirt with the girl.

'Which, just an FYI, is fucking fantastic but I don't have to tell you that.'

'Uh uh, you do _not_!' When Chloe thought about it, Beca gave in to her presence in the showers quite quickly and she eventually gave up hiding her body, enjoying their duet.

'So... what's your question?'

Chloe moved in close to where the girl was leaning casually against the counter of kitchen, her hand reaching out to lightly encircle the girls wrist. Beca could feel her pulse quicken underneath the girls touch, and her heart hammered against her chest when she realised Chloe felt it too and her eyebrow arched in questioning. Or was it boastful surprise?

'Do you find me attractive?'

Beca watched as Chloe came in close so that their breath was mingling between them, both sets of eyes darting between lips and each other. She tried to swallow but her throat had become incredibly tight.

'Chloe.' The low, and gravelly tone was unexpected.

Beca allowed herself to lean further into the girl, their noses brushing affectionately, she brought up her shaking hand to her neck. Her fingertips barely brushing against Chloe's skin before she got the courage to grasp her neck.

Beca's breath hiccuped lightly as she felt the goosebumps across her hips where Chloe's fingers brushed lightly against them. She didn't realise they were there, pressing her further into the counter so that her back was being pinched by the edge.

'You are beautiful.' Chloe let her eyes drop shut.

They slammed open when they heard the front door shaking on its hinges from where Aubrey stormed into the apartment, the rest of the Bellas in tow. Both Beca and Chloe pulled away from each other, leaning on opposite sides of the counter breathing heavily and staring at each other.

'I told you to put those bottles back! We have enough alcohol for everyone here!' Aubrey screeched.

'But Aubrey, it takes a lot to get me all fuzzy inside!' The Australian offered back.

'Don't worry Amy, Cynthia-Rose's and Lilly's brownies are sure to do that!' Stacie winked, dropping popcorn and chips onto the coffee table before collapsing onto the couch.

Lilly and Cynthia-Rose shared a knowing look. 'Hey, who said anything 'bout them being special?'

'I should hope not!' Aubrey commented, tight lipped.

Cynthia-Rose winked at her, 'We just added a little extra flavour.'

'I hope that isn't some sort of lesbian code?' Amy looked from Cynthia-Rose to Aubrey. 'Cos if this is a night all about experimentation then I'm out. Ever since my one night stand with Mila Kunis in the outback with some dingos watching I've decided it wasn't for me.'

'That's hot.' Stacie offered. 'But I'm also out.' Cynthia-Rose looked a little disappointed to hear this.

'Will everyone stop talking about lesbians?' She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. 'Okay, Jessica, Denise and Ashley pick out a film to watch then push both the couches back so we can all fit in. Stacie there are some blankets and extra pillows in my closet - try to stay out of my underwear drawer! And Amy and CR, you can help me with the food.'

'Wait, where are Beca and Chloe?'

In the kitchen, both girls hadn't moved from their positions, reluctant to leave the moment they were sharing. They snapped out of it when they heard their names and wandered into the living space.

Chloe cleared her throat and spoke. 'You called?'

Aubrey frowned. 'Have you been in there the whole time? You were awfully quiet.'

Chloe ignored her question. 'What's this about special brownies?'

Beca lingered behind her, her nails looking suddenly interesting. She could feel Aubrey's piercing glare on her but chose to ignore it.

* * *

I don't even know when, how or why this started but I know that something definitely has. Ever since I met Chloe Beale everything in my life has been tipped onto it's head and I have no idea what's going on, ever. But everything in life is an experience right? You can learn something about yourself with everything interaction, I just don't know what I'm meant to be learning from knowing Chloe Beale.

I saw her first at the activities fair, she was handing out flyers with Aubrey and wearing those big baby blues. When she opened her mouth and her sweet voice flooded my ears I couldn't have prepared myself for the instant want for her to be in my life. I thought it was just a girl crush, that we could be friends but Aubrey's overbearing bitchiness had quickly made it difficult to act on these feelings, and acappella - _really?_

So I forgot about her, I didn't see her anywhere on campus but I guess that would require me to leave my dorm and attend classes, which I didn't. I was just focusing on getting through each day at this awful college; people complicate things and I was barely making it through each day with myself. I just wanted to get lost in my music, the one thing I could understand.

When she barged into my shower I was shocked, but as I pushed myself against the tiled walls of the cubicle I realised that I was excited. It was exciting to be in the shower, surprised by a beautiful redhead, _naked. _I thought it was the adrenaline and the shower water but the warmth that settled between my legs told me that maybe I was taking too much pleasure out of the situation. _God, what was wrong with me? _

Just because she was confident and friendly didn't mean I could be all... _perverted _about the situation, it was a totally uncomfortable feeling every time that I glanced down at her body whilst we were singing. I had to force myself to look away, she had to know that I wasn't weird and looking at her on purpose. I mean her body was right there!

Afterwards, I walked back to my dorm thinking about how lovely her voice was... how soft her skin looked, I wondered about what it would feel like and what it would look like in my bed. I walked into my dorm only to be glared at by Kimmy Jin. _Did she know that I was having these intrusive thoughts about Chloe?_

I convinced myself to go to auditions for the Bellas and got in! Chloe came to kidnap me the next evening to tell me of the new _cult_ I'd been accepted into - it was more appropriate than joining the Deaf Jew Society just because of the abbreviation, even though she would have loved to have seen her dad's face when she told him.

I opened the door to calm the rabid knocks on the wood. I saw a flurry of red locks and a huge red bag coming towards my face, I quickly reached out to push the force away. She chuckled and told me told to fight as she came in close to ease the sack over my head. She told me that she was kidnapping me for initiation, it was tradition to wear the sack but I pulled it off as soon as I felt her move away.

'You're going to make this difficult aren't you?' She smiled at me and all I ever wanted to do after then was make her smile, and I felt myself wanting to flirt with her relentlessly.

'Only if that's how you like it.' She looked a surprised at my teasing tone, but in a good way, at least I hoped that the wide grin that was spreading across her face was a good sign. _Or was I making her uncomfortable? Wait, did I enjoy teasing her? _

I realised that she was still pressed close against me, my hands had somehow ended up in hers. My eyes automatically flickered down to her soft pink lips and I looked back up to see she had the same thought.

It was the movement of other students further down the corridor that made me jump to my senses; I noticed a guy curiously staring at our position. I gulped and pulled away from Chloe.

'We should go.' She nodded slowly, an unreadable expression on her face.

After the initiation ceremony, we were guided to the open space of the auditorium where all acapella groups and other students had gathered to party. It was weird that my life could be this different in just the space of months, I was back home in Portland, no significant others, or singing groups or irritating co-CD stackers and this place, this was so different and it was overwhelming.

Except Jesse, he was underwhelming. He was normal, and he was giving out all these cliches that I wished I could be interested in. The back and forth he and I had was easy in terms of talking but it seemed like I really had to try to enjoy his company.

Then when Chloe came up to me, all close, my hands pulled onto her waist I felt the my entire body heat up, my fingers unconsciously moving across her body and the flirting causing a flurry of activity throughout my stomach. _I probably came across as a total freak, too excited about seeing each other naked._

I am absolutely all for everyone being able to love whomever they want, being open and equality. It's not exactly like I was the picturesque pretty girl that did had lots of friends, I was that weird alt-girl and now I was starting to believe that I wasn't normal. These feelings weren't normal. Chloe would think I was weird if she knew, if she found out that I had these dirty thoughts about her.

She must only flirt with me for fun, just some fun she likes to have. _She couldn't be gay? Wait gay? _What did it matter if she was gay? I'm not, this is just... a college thing. There was never anyone that I could talk to like Chloe, we hung out after practice and I just wanted to be with her all the time.

I've never had close girl friends like this before, this was exciting because she's my first real best friend. And... I guess there's nothing wrong with friends experimenting in college, people do that all the time. Chloe was touchy feel-y, always complimenting the other Bellas, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

I still have no idea where this leaves me. But being close with Chloe doesn't scare me as much as these feelings do, her touch is so different to what I'm used to and I really didn't want it to stop.

* * *

**I needed to stop over thinking this story and just upload it. Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews/favourites/follows! It really means a lot for my first story, I apologise for all the mistakes, I'm going to go back through and update what I can.  
To the guest reviewer that commented on the flow of the first chapter, you are completely right. I had written the latter part later than the first scene with Beca and Chloe, and I wanted to convey a sense of confusion but I still wanted Beca to be open to what she'll experience through the story. Maintaining the tone of this story is difficult, I've pre-written a lot of scenes that I had wanted to include and then went back to make sense of them and how it flows. So to all readers, feedback would be excellent. **

**Sorry for the long note, enjoy!**

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

Have you ever felt immediately drawn to a person as soon as you see them? That's how I felt when I saw Beca Mitchell, and I was going to make her my friend whether she wanted it or not.

And at first she did not, that much was clear. She was sarcastic, awkward and although she liked to tease me I could tell that she sometimes felt uncomfortable with me always around her. I couldn't help it, I just loved getting to know her.

I'm into cuddling, talking for hours about anything and everything, kissing on the cheek and all the other perks of friendships. I like sharing all those things with her. She once told me that she hadn't really had friends that were girls when she grew up, that she didn't really know what to expect when she joined the Bellas.

After reassuring her that we're all fast friends much like I had at aca-initiation night and she could trust us Bellas and me, she began to relax. She teased me more openly and she had even made me mixes of my own. We spooned in her bed and she shared with me about her parents divorce but it still felt as though she was holding herself back.

Which I can understand, because I was holding myself back too. I had never had a problem when it came to dating. I had had quite a few relationships, some casual, some not and I was completely comfortable with my body and being with another person. But Beca brought out a part of me that was so much more exciting than when I was with guys, every time we hung out I just had the overwhelming urge to... try things, like kissing. On her pretty little mouth.

I know that she had grown to trust me these past couple of months and I didn't want to ruin that, but then again I liked to indulge in the idea that maybe she would want to try those things too. Because we had this thing, after the moment we had in mine and Aubrey's shared kitchen, it had to be a thing right?

I should just see how it goes. That's what I tell myself everyday, which just goes against every natural instinct in my body, I need to know what's happening. Or at least do something about my urges because I'm burning a virtual hole through 'Titanium' on my iPod.

I could sense the frustration coming from Aubrey when she ranted about Bella's practice and Beca being a pain in her ass, and I was completely distracted by the alt girl. I should at least try and test the waters, I don't even know if she's into girls but I wanted to kiss her.

* * *

That night at Aubrey had been long forgotten between the two girls. Between actually attending classes at Chloe's demand, making newly inspired mixes, working at the radio station and the intense Bella practices, Beca had been busy.

Chloe had kept her on top of things with study sessions, and she had no time or energy to even think about the feelings she had been having. Instead she had enjoyed the time they spent together, not even thinking about the almost kiss at Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment.

'Have you ever kissed a girl?' Until now.

Beca looked up from her place to see Chloe moving her books to the floor so she could really focus on the brunettes answer and shrugged.

'Once when I was drunk, but I hardly remember it.' Beca flipped through her textbook, not really taking anything in.

'I'm really curious.' _Did she really just say that?_

'I'm surprised you haven't already.'

'I'm affectionate and open to new things-.'

'Don't I know it.' Beca muttered.

'But I've never met anyone who I really wanted to kiss. Regularly.'

'So...'

'You have really pretty lips.' She paused. 'I've seen you staring at mine.'

'I'm straight.' Beca felt inclined to say, despite the very not straight thoughts she'd been having in the shower recently about the redhead.

'Me too. That's why I said I was curious, not in the middle of a sexuality crisis'. _Was that what was happening? _Beca thought, _It couldn't hurt to see, right?_

'Okay.' _This is college, this is what friends do. Oh my god, am I excited?_

'Okay?' Chloe couldn't believe her pathetic enquiry into kissing girls was working on Beca, the queen of deflection and pushing people away.

'Kiss me.'

'Are you sure?' She was certain she was hearing things, she had spent too much time thinking about those lips. _And them screaming her name... No Chloe, focus on kissing, nothing else._

'Seriously Chloe? You just came onto me and now you're asking if I'm sure?!'

'I wasn't coming onto you!' Word vomit caused by panic. _Please don't freak out or backtrack._

Beca scoffed. 'You're asking to make out with me and you told me you liked my lips!'

'Best friends compliment each other.'

'On really sexual and personal aspects of each other?' There was skepticism but also keen interest in her voice.

'_Especially_ the sexual and personal aspects.' The flirtiness could be heard in Chloe's tone.

'Do they also ask each other to make out?'

'No.' Chloe pouted and allowed her eyes to roll across the room almost childishly.

'No?'

'They just do it. Well, the best friends do anyway. I guess we aren't the _best _friends!' Chloe acted put off.

'So why did you ask me?' She knew there would be a number of reasons why.

Instead of waiting for an answer she leaned over and pressed her lips to Chloe's. Chloe moaned into her mouth, feeling Beca's tongue probing her mouth - deliberate yet soft. Her hand came up to tangle with her tousled locks as she let Beca's tongue roam the caverns of her mouth. She felt herself being pushed into a laying position, Beca's warm body over hers, their legs tangling together.

This was everything she imagined and more.

Feeling Beca's hand on her bare hip, she felt encouraged to run her hand up the back of Beca's shirt touching the smooth skin that she found with great pleasure. The need for air caused them to part, Chloe leaning straight back in hopes of attaching their lips again but frowned when Beca pulled back.

She watched her take a deep breath, her eyes glued to her Chloe's chest. Chloe feared she didn't feel the sparks.

'You have the best rack I've ever seen.'

Chloe blinked.

'Like, you have an ass that's out of this world too but when you wear that tight Barden tank and the curves of your boobs peek out the top - all perky, I lose my shit.'

Beca ghosted her lips across Chloe's chest but bringing her face back up to brush their noses together. Chloe looked at her brightly.

'What are you doing?'

'Complimenting my best friend.' She murmured before kissing her again, this time more urgently. She started nipping, licking and biting. Both moaning at the sensations they were feeling.

After a while they both pulled back to catch their breath.

'Wow.' Chloe breathed out as Beca rolled to lay next to her, agreeing with a humming noise of satisfaction.

'You're really good at that.' Chloe watched as the blush filled the brunettes cheeks and she chewed on her bottom lip awkwardly, clearly not used to this kind of attention.

Beca glanced over to where Chloe had turned onto her side to face her, the redhead wore a nervous grin and she couldn't suppress the smile that broke out on her face and rolled her eyes at the girl.

Then in a moment of confidence, Beca leaned over and kissed her on the side of her mouth pulling away just as she felt Chloe kissing her back. 'You too.'

They both allowed themselves to enjoy the moment, laying in silence and smiling at each other.

'So I'm your best friend?' The shy question escaped Beca's mouth.

'Didn't the kiss say it all?'

'It actually didn't say a lot, must have been shy,' Beca smirked as she watched Chloe rolling her eyes.

'Maybe you should kiss me again, I might hear something after a few times.' She had barely finished her sentence, their lips had met again and Beca allowed her hands to get tangled in the redheads hair.

Chloe pulled back so that their lips were touching but not kissing. 'This is between us, right?' Beca nodded quickly, keen to return to their earlier activity. 'Just some fun.' The distance closed again.

After that it became a thing. Beca was enjoying fulfilling her longing feelings for the redhead and felt excited whenever the girl was near. And Chloe, she had discovered a new aspect to friendship that she found insatiable.

* * *

**I felt motivated to upload this chapter quicker after reading your feedback, so thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I noticed that the gig that the Bellas did at the frat house was very early on in the film, so I pushed it back if anyone is confused. **

**A mistakes are my own, sorry! **

* * *

'You okay? Do you want to stop for a while?' Beca said as she pulled back from a kiss. She had noticed that Chloe had been restrained in their kissing and seemed to be rubbing her throat.

Chloe sighed and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. 'Sorry, I just have a really tickly throat.'

'Maybe it was my tongue?' A smirk graced Beca's face at the rolled eyes she got in response.

'I don't think that's what it is. I meant I have a _sore throat._' She clarified.

'Are you feeling ill?' Beca brought a hand up to feel for a temperature, but frowned upon the lack of evidence she found to justify her question.

Chloe slapped her hand away childishly, pouting. 'No, I just think it's all the Bellas practices. They're really putting a strain on my voice.'

'Well if Aubrey didn't have a _fucking _stick up her ass, then maybe this wouldn't happen.' Beca chewed out.

'Beca, even if Aubrey let you change the set I doubt she would lower the intensity of practice.'

Beca allowed herself to look confused and annoyed, simultaneously.

'Oh, no, Chlo. As much as I think that the setlist is dull and sucky, I do think she is working you too hard and it's not like she even lets you have a say in anything Bellas related.' She said emphatically.

Chloe nodded slowly, chewing her bottom lip and avoiding eye contact. She didn't like the tension between her two friends, and felt awkward being put in the middle.

'Bree means well.'

'It doesn't mean she can walk all over you.' Beca pouted and Chloe smiled at the sweetness of the girl.

She moved over so that her own body covered Beca's and appreciatively kissed and nipped at her chin. 'You're really not badass at heart, are you?'

Beca gulped at how intimate their position had become and tried to divert the conversation.

'You hardly know me Chlo.' She joked darkly. In fact, Chloe knew her quite well. 'Are you sure your throat is okay?'

Chloe frowned but went with Beca's change. 'I think so.' She lied convincingly.

Chloe knew that something wasn't quite right with her singing, she had been straining for a while and had booked a doctors appointment but she wasn't ready to believe that something could really rule out singing and music in her life. No, not yet.

* * *

Although there hadn't been many Bella practices before their gig at the frat Beta Theta house, it sure felt like this was going to be one of the worst things Beca had agreed to.

Aubrey had drilled them hard, and with girls that could barely pay attention for 10 minutes Beca could understand. But with the setlist they were using, the routine, the mechanical way Aubrey approached practice and the _outfits! _

It was all bound to be a huge fallout from the start, but Beca was both glad and disappointed with the fact that Aubrey had a chance to witness this at their practice gig for some frat house. Beca had let herself think that if they hadn't seen how awful their performance was, they wouldn't make it through Regionals and she could spend the rest of the year relaxing with Chloe. But she also had hoped that Aubrey would see that the mold of the traditional set didn't sit well with the diversity in the Bellas.

They had been out of synch, unorganised and they sounded awful. It was embarrassing to be booed out of a performance, especially in such a stupid outfit.

'Chloe, you didn't sound Aguilarian at all!' Aubrey screeched coming to stop in front of the redhead.

Beca watched as tears filled Chloe's eyes and she tugged at her Bellas scarf uncomfortably.

'I have nodes.' Aubrey instantly felt guilty for yelling at her and took her hands in her own.

Beca and some of the other Bellas looked certifiably confused. 'What are nodes?' Cynthia-Rose asked.

Aubrey snapped out a response before looking back at Chloe and apologising for her harsh words.

'That sounds painful, why would you keep singing?' Beca asked, confused at why she hadn't been told.

'Because I love to sing.' They shared a moment of eye contact before they got caught up in a ridiculous Fat Amy comment.

Eventually they all parted ways after orders were barked at them from their leader. Beca lingered behind, and waited for Chloe to say goodbye to Aubrey before making her way over to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wasn't ready to accept the fact that my singing career could be over.' Chloe rushed out, hoping the other girl would understand.

'You don't have to apologise, I get how important music is to you. I just wish you hadn't suffered alone.' Chloe had to stop herself from tearing up.

Beca noticed the change in her demeanor and drew her in for a warm hug. They stood like this for a long time before Chloe pulled back but remained in Beca's arms.

'Thank you Becs. You're so good to me.' She reached up to brush a hair out of the brunettes face.

Beca completely froze at the closeness of Chloe's face and watched, wide-eyed, as the redhead leaned in slowly.

Just as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut and their lips met, Beca jerked her head back and pushed the other girl back.

'Chloe! What are you doing?' Beca glanced around furiously, heat rose all over her face and she tried to keep her breathing under control from the almost kiss.

Chloe crossed her arms defensively, her eyes downcast in annoyance with herself at what she had been about to do in public. It's not like she wasn't aware that she had growing feelings for Beca, or the difficulty of having to admit to herself that they were more than lust. But it had felt like instinct to lean in to the girl who appeared to care so much for her too.

'Uh-I-I'm sorry Beca, I don't know what I was thinking.' The quiver in Chloe's voice had Beca's anger falling away.

She stopped looking around accepting the fact that no one had seen them and she took Chloe by the hand and dragged her to a secluded spot down round the bend of the frat house they had been leaving.

'You can't just do that in public Chlo.' Beca tried to sound as gentle as she could when she was experiencing an internal freak out.

Chloe just nodded and felt her insides eating away at her.

Beca took in her broken appearance and realised now wasn't the best time to be giving her a lecture.

'How about we go get some coffee at that place you love?' Beca tried to seal the deal with an apologetic kiss to the cheek. Lips delicately placed to avoid Chloe's lips but a tingling sensation was left in its wake.

'Lets change first?'

Beca looked down at herself and groaned, remembering the terrible outfit she had been sporting. 'Yes, definitely. I need to get out of this outfit before I'm whisked off to the airport. How about we both go change and I'll come get you?'

Chloe nodded and they made their way towards the quad where they parted ways in favour of their own rooms, both lost in thought.

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to try and kiss Beca in public but she had felt overwhelmed with the need to be close to the girl, especially when she was being so sweet and caring.

She really couldn't blame Beca for her reaction, but she was glad and surprised the other girl hadn't completely ran away and avoided her. It gave her hope that the other girl was becoming more comfortable with not only the idea of mutual feelings between them, but just being able to comfort and be there for Chloe.

The hundreds of thoughts that ran through Chloe's mind had her on edge and left a heavy weight in her heart.

She walked into her apartment and came into a stop in the middle of the open space. Chloe saw a picture of the her and Aubrey in their Bellas uniform from last year and frowned.

She hated the thought of losing some of her range, her ability. The nerd in her wanted to compare her participation of singing in an acapella group to having a superpower in a comic book. At first the superhero hates the fact that they are different and refuses to acknowledge their talent in something different. But when they could choose to remove their gift or it's forcefully taken away, they feel like a part of them is lost and want it back.

But Chloe was more than a lost kid with a gift. She had lots more to who she was, and most of that had been in question since meeting Beca. Just the name alone set off a thousand 'what ifs' and self-doubt.

What if Beca felt just as confused? What if Beca was having more than lustful feelings towards her too? Would she be able to tell Chloe and they could figure it out?

Beca blew out a long breath and made her way back to her dorm.

She was terrified when Chloe had leaned in to kiss her right outside the frat house. The most terrifying thought that crossed her mind was that she just wanted to lean in further and kiss her hard, in front of everyone.

But she couldn't deal with that, she wasn't ready for that, not in front of everyone. Beca was appreciative of how far she had come since meeting Chloe and joining the Bellas with acknowledging feelings.

She could tell this arrangement she had formed with Chloe had brought out a relaxed and open minded element to herself that she was beginning to relish. It didn't make the questioning of her sexuality any less scary, she was so used to being alone and the safely assumed straight.

Chloe made her feel safe and curious. She was light and fun, the complete yin to Beca's yan and whenever the redhead came close or pressed her lips to Beca's, she could feel the panic inside both explode through body and melt away, in this weird equilibrium.

Beca knew this wasn't going to go away, and somewhere inside her she didn't want it to. She wanted to see how this would go, she was becoming more and more curious with the way Chloe looked at her, the way Chloe touched her and it was stronger than any of her defenses that were in the middle of a crisis.

She knew she had to be a little more bold, to take chances but the deepest, darkest corners of her brain and person weren't going down without a fight. They wouldn't give in to _feelings _so easily.

Beca had changed, traveled back to Chloe's apartment and was now standing outside her door nervously. She expected that Chloe would probably be annoyed with herself for her earlier _faux pas _but Beca knew she had to calm her nerves and minimise her current worries.

* * *

A knocking at the door disturbed Chloe from her door. It was just then that Chloe realised how long she had been stood in the middle of her shared apartment and that she hadn't even changed out her Bellas uniform.

She moved to open the door to reveal a nervous Beca on the other side. She watched as the look on Beca's face quickly became confused.

'You haven't changed?'

Chloe just stared. She then remembered that her brain did work and her mouth could move.

'Yeah, I just got a little caught up in my head.' Beca noticed she looked dazed and felt herself nodding in familiarity.

She stepped into the apartment and followed Chloe into her bedroom.

Beca perched on the bed and watched the twitchy movements of Chloe as she picked out clothes from her closet.

Clearing her throat she spoke. 'How do you treat them?'

Chloe paused but never turned back. 'The doctor said they can only be removed with surgery but it's likely that I'd lose some of my range. Until then I can only really use things like tea and rest to stop the soreness and pain.'

She finally selected an appropriate outfit and laid it out on the bed next to Beca. She slipped off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket.

'So you are going to have the surgery?'

Beca made eye contact, her question asked earnestly.

'I don't know. I get that it's my health, but it's a terrifying thought that I could never sing again.'

Her shaking hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it onto a growing pile of clothes in the corner. Beca had been too distracted by the anguish in the other girls eyes to appreciate the redheads form.

'I don't want to see you in pain.' Beca whispered.

Chloe clenched her jaw, hoping to keep her emotions at bay. She sat next to the girl, arms rubbing against each other and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly.

'It's nothing I can't handle Becs.' She whispered back.

Beca cupped her jaw and angled her face into her own. She leaned in close and Chloe expected their lips to meet but instead Beca used her other hand to brush away Chloe's hair from her neck as she leaned down to press kisses to the soft skin.

She paid special attention to Chloe's throat, butterfly kisses escalating into wet open mouthed ones.

Chloe arched into her mouth, head tilted back allowing more access. She felt Beca's hand move down her jaw, along her shoulder to tickle her sides. When it brushed the underside of her bra, she pushed further into Beca's touch.

Beca took the sign and cupped her breast over the bra, squeezing tentatively at first. She lips moved across her collarbone and sucked on the curve of her other breast.

She felt giddy when she heard Chloe moan. Beca leaned up to capture Chloe's lips and push her into a laying position, with her on top.

They exchanged languid kisses before a loud noise interrupted.

Beca pulled back in surprise before bursting out in laughter.

'Was that your stomach?' Chloe nodded, joining in with the laughter. 'It sounded like a dying whale!'

They both laughed.

'Did you want to stay here and I cook you something?'

Chloe considered. 'You can cook?'

Beca quirked an eyebrow in reply. 'I can heat food if that's what you're asking me. But yes, I'm an excellent cook.'

A boastful smile graced her face.

'I never knew.' Chloe pondered this. 'As much as I want to see the mad skills you have in the kitchen, it's a nice day out and I want my coffee.'

'Sounds good but only if you never refer to my cooking skills as mad again.'

'Why not? You have lots of mad skills dude.' Beca's eye grew as large as saucers before they crinkled with laughter.

'Man, you could not sound more uncool.' Chloe slapped the girl on the arm and pouted.

'I sounded exactly like _you_! Sorry, did the sarcastic stoner-alternative vibe not come across?' She mocked, moving to finally changed her clothes.

'Hey! I only smoked it once...' Beca gave back lightheartedly.

Pulling on her jeans, Chloe shot a dubious look eying the girls' smirk. 'Once... right.'

A cheeky grin quickly made its way onto Beca's face. 'Yeah once. One looooong experience.'

'Hmm.' Pulling an amused face, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her out the apartment.

'I think the experience you are referring to is adolescence. And I don't believe you've quite left it yet.'

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's back whilst she locked the apartment door. 'I don't think I would survive it if Aubrey found out I was compromising my voice by still getting smoking sweet Mary Jane.'

The brunette saw Chloe falter at the mention of her voice and mentally wanted to slap herself on the spot. She reached out the touch the older girls elbow. 'Sorry I shouldn't hav-'

'It's fine Beca, really.' Chloe shrugged and they walked out the apartment building. 'Besides, I'm learning some obscure things about you.'

She shot Beca a reassuring smile as they made their way along the weaving path towards the student eat-out area where the homey coffee store was. Chloe hooked their arms together as they walked and was pleased when she didn't pull away.

'That may be because instead of starting small and weird, one of the first things you asked me was, 'Do you really resent your father or do you not want to feel like you've let your mom down in some way?' Beca snorted at the memory.

Chloe blushed. 'I'm pretty sure you were about to have a panic attack when I asked you that.'

'I was just as surprised that my head didn't explode.'

'That's grim.'

They continued to stroll through the campus under the soft glow of the sun, a subtle breeze drifted along the ground blowing leaves along.

'Sweet Mary Jane, huh? I'm becoming more and more convinced that you've been taken over by a hippie. Should I expect you to stop shaving and showering anytime soon?'

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, instantly flirty at the mention of showering. 'I'm sure you'd know if I stopped showering. You'd get some sort of bat signal and show up at my dorm completely naked.'

'I feel like this is a fantasy of yours...' She nervously glanced into Beca's eyes.

'I have lots of fantasies.' Beca paused, internally debating whether it would be a good idea to tell a girl like Chloe, who made her sing her lady jam in the shower naked, about having fantasies about her.

Well her mouth had already been all over the redheads already. 'A certain redhead may make an appearance.'

Chloe surged forward to open the door to the coffee shop, motioning for the brunette to pass through and followed her in. She sighed appreciatively as the smell of coffee filled her nose.

She groaned at the mixture of coffee, cinnamon and tasty pastries became more apparent the further they went in. 'Yeah, those were the kinds of noises you were making too.'

Chloe eyes snapped to Beca's in mock annoyance, reaching over to slug the girl in the arm. 'Shut up and put coffee in me.'

'You were also telling me to put stuff in you in my head too.' Chloe glared at the girl until she moved to the counter to order their food and drinks.

* * *

**Reviews make me so happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: whoselineisitanyway**

**A/N: Any mistakes are my own. I'm not proud of this chapter because these are the types of scenes I'm not very great at but I've complained and rewritten it too many times to be healthy, so I just hope I got the best out of it. But alas, enjoy! **

* * *

'Why do we have to watch this?' Beca called from her position, idly playing with her thumbs.

'Because I said so, you'll like it.'

'I very much doubt it.' She muttered.

'Piper Perabo is in it, she's really hot.'

'I don't know who that is and what does it matter to me if she's hot?'

Chloe looked over her shoulder from the DVD player to where Beca sat on the couch. She tried to think of the right thing to say but gave up.

'I'm just saying there are pros to this film. It's funny and interesting.'

'Is Aubrey here?' Chloe frowned at the change in topic.

'No...'

'Is she gonna be back anytime soon?'

'She's got a study group all evening. Why?'

Beca patted the spot next to her once the DVD showed up on the screen. 'No reason.'

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her before flopping down onto the seat.

'I don't believe you.'

'Oh no! However will I live?' Beca mocked, throwing a hand across her chest dramatically.

'For someone who doesn't like movies you have some talent in acting.'

'Thanks. Maybe I can act in a movie about a girl who really hates movies, which will hopefully have such a strong impact that film production is discontinued.'

'You're ridiculous.' Chloe leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. 'Okay, the movie is starting.'

'Do you want a snack? A drink? Or maybe I should go pick up some Chinese from that place you like?' Beca moved to get up but was held down by Chloe.

'Stop. You're going to hold me and watch this film, okay?' Chloe said firmly.

Beca sighed and wrapped her arms around Chloe. 'Yeah, sorry.'

To Chloe's surprise she made it through the majority of the film, and appeared to take actual interest in the storyline. But towards the end she had been more interested in paying attention to Chloe.

'The films almost over.' The character onscreen was currently telling her parents that she was in love with a woman.

'I'm guessing she goes after the other woman and they get together?'

'How did you know that?'

'She clearly didn't want that other guy, and this film is hardly the conventional ending type. It's obvious.'

Beca started kissing along Chloe's shoulder and neck. Her hand brushing over Chloe's side, causing her to wriggle at the tickling sensation.

'Are you the conventional type?'

Beca looked up into her blue orbs, they were swimming with unknown emotions. Instead of answering she leaned in and kissed her. Chloe indulged her before pulling back.

'What's wrong?'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'What does it matter if I'm conventional or not?'

'Just humor me, if like in the film, you fell in love with a woman unexpectedly would you openly be with her?'

Beca felt herself at a loss for words, what was Chloe asking her? 'Chlo...'

'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.'

'Can we, just, y'know?' Beca gestured between them, hoping to pass the awkwardness and leaned in to kiss her again. Chloe nodded and pressed her lips against Beca's, savoring in the softness of her mouth and tongue.

Chloe allowed her hands to get tangled in Beca's dark locks, Beca moaned as her hands scraped along her scalp and tugged lightly. Chloe felt Beca's hand moving up her shirt to stop high on her ribcage, fingers teasing at the underside of her bra.

Beca felt herself getting lost in the kisses, with Chloe's body pushed tight up against her and her bare skin underneath her hands. Her hand subconsciously moved to cup Chloe's soft mound and she massaged the deliciously soft skin over the material of her bra.

They both jumped apart when they heard keys rustling and the door swinging open, both looking doe-eyed they stared at the intruder.

'Aubrey!' Aubrey smirked when she saw the way they were looking breathless with red faces.

And the fact that Beca hadn't removed her hand fully from Chloe's shirt. 'Hey Chloe, Beca..'

'Um, what are you doing here? You said you were going to be studying all evening.'

Aubrey strolled into the apartment, smiling wickedly at the uncomfortable look on Beca's face. She dropped her bag on the floor and shrugged off her jacket.

'Yeah, Jamie had to leave early and I didn't feel like being the third wheel to Peter and Rosie so I came back.'

'Oh.'

Aubrey grinned wider. 'Sorry to interrupt your romantic evening.' She offered a wink in Beca's direction causing the girl to sputter over her words.

'Romantic? Oh, er, no, we were just watching a movie!' Aubrey made a point to look down at where Beca's hand was still on Chloe's waist underneath her shirt. Beca followed her eyes, pulling away in embarrassed and suddenly found her the threads on her shirt interesting.

'Bree, we were just hanging out.' Sure that Beca wasn't looking, she glared at her with a 'what the hell are you doing?' expression on her face and gestured for her to go to her room.

'Well, if you say so. I'm going to my room, see ya. I'll put my earplugs in so don't worry about me hearing anything.' With that she was gone.

Neither girl moved, Chloe unsure of how to proceed and Beca frozen.

'Guh, sorry about that, I didn't realise she'd come home so soon.' Chloe tried to brush the whole thing off, standing and facing Beca. 'Do you want to come into my room? Y'know just in case she comes out.'

Beca gulped at the phrase and rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans nervously. 'I should probably go.'

'No, Beca you don't have to go, stay with me.'

Beca finally looked up to Chloe's face, and Chloe saw the hurt across her face.

'You told her about this?'

'Uh, well, yes but she won't tell anyone.'

'Why did you tell her?'

'I talk to Bree, she's like my sister. What's wrong with her knowing? There's not much to hide.'

Beca sighed exasperatedly.

'I thought this was just between us.'

'I'm sorry that I told her without asking you, I should've respected your privacy. Clearly the thought of being with me is just that embarrassing.'

'Cmon. You don't embarrass me.'

'Then what is it? Tell me why it bothers you so much.' Chloe snapped.

'You make me feel things...'

'Always so eloquent.'

Beca's jaw tightened as she glared at the redhead looking down at her. 'Ever since this thing, I've felt things that I shouldn't, okay? You make me-urgh!' She waved her arms at the lack of words she found to describe her changing feelings towards the girl.

Chloe looked surprised at the outburst, watching as Beca closed her eyes as if to say 'I shouldn't have said that'.

'But like you said, nothing to hide. So you're right lets just go to bed.' Beca stood too and when Chloe didn't say anything she continued. '_Please._'

Slowly Chloe reached out and grabbed her hand and tugged her along into her bedroom, the door shut behind them softly and Chloe went to get them both sleeping wear. She threw some shorts and a top in Beca's direction, quietly they both changed and got into the bed facing one another.

Chloe looked as though she was about to say something but Beca shook her head, she didn't want to hear what she had to say about her outburst right now. Instead Chloe leaned over, and tentatively placed a kiss on the girls lips.

'I feel things too.'

Beca's eyes snapped to hers. _Did she really just hear that?_

She felt Chloe come in close to wrap an arm across her stomach and buried her head in shoulder. Clearly they were done talking.

* * *

The next morning before Beca woke up, Chloe made a point of talking to Aubrey and telling her to back off in front of Beca. And when she finally woke up Aubrey had already gone to class.

'Mornin'' Beca greeted as she walked awkwardly into the kitchen.

'Hey you, I was just making breakfast. The meat of helpless animals on toast, your favourite...' She teased, grinning and Beca couldn't help smile back. _She looks like a fucking angel, it's before 10am, how is that even possible?_

'Extra bloody and juicy I hope?'

'Only for you.' Chloe stopped what she was doing, scrunching her nose affectionately at the adoration she saw in Beca's eyes and walked to girl.

Bright blue eyes met curious ones. Chloe interlocked their fingers and tugged her closer for a sweet kiss.

'I think I just got diabetes from that kiss.'

'You're also going to get coronary heart disease from breakfast.' Chloe attempted to turn back to serve said breakfast but was forced against the counter, Beca's hand on her neck guiding their lips together.

Their tongues dueled and hands wandered. And just like that, things seemed normal again.

_As normal as their arrangement could be, _the deep corner of Chloe's brain nagged.

* * *

'I need to work on my mixes.'

'And I want to enjoy this lovely weather.'

'Mixes.' Beca grunted.

'Think of the lovely tan you could get.' Beca scoffed. 'You might look a little less like death.'

'I like being pale.' Beca spun around in her desk chair to look at Chloe, she quirked her eyebrow and smirked. 'Don't you like my pasty white ass?'

'Oh God.' Chloe briefly buried her head in her hands laughing. 'Yes, I like it, but I think you'll like the outside.'

'What's it got out there?' She crossed her arms and waited for an argument.

'Well, I'll be out there...' Chloe bit her lip and slipped of her cardigan. 'I'll be wearing this very see through, low cut top.'

Chloe watched as Beca checked her openly, nodding approvingly but shrugging nonetheless.

'What else you got?' Chloe huffed and pulled her cardigan back on.

'I brought food.'

Beca slammed her laptop shut, slipped it into her backpack, slid her headphones around her neck and joined Chloe in standing.

'Why didn't you say so?' She grinned at the redhead. 'Let's go.'

'Really, all I had to do was offer you food? It didn't matter what kind?' Beca shrugged again, that stupid smirk still on her face.

'Food is food.'

'What if it was brussels sprouts?'

'Aren't brussels sprouts, like, poison to gingers?' She slipped the straps of her backpack up her arms. 'Besides what kind of a person brings brussel sprouts to a picnic?'

Chloe frowned as she picked up her own backpack. 'Where did you hear _that?'_

'I made it up.'

'You're weird.'

'Thanks. Now are we going?' Beca gestured to her door.

'Ooh wait! Did I leave my book here the other day?' Beca thought for a minute before leaning over the side of her bed and sticking hand down the space between mattress and wall.

'You mean that one with all the poetry about innocence and stuff?' She said whilst searching, a distracted look on her face.

'It's called 'Songs of Innocence and of Experience' by William Blake.' Beca pulled it out triumphantly, despite it's crinkled appearance it was still in good wear.

'That's what I said, here you go.' She handed it to the bemused redhead and dragged her out the dorm by her spare hand.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' Chloe shut the door behind them.

'I don't want to lose my train of thought on this mix I'm in the middle of.'

Beca dragged Chloe along the corridors, totally ignoring the fact that they were holding hands but Chloe's eyes were fixated on where they were joined.

'What songs are you using?' Chloe bit her lip to keep the excitement from her face as they walked out into the open where many of the students were hanging out on the very warm day.

'I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding and The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.' They walked along the path, aiming towards a big patch of grass that Beca liked next to a large oak tree.

'Interesting choice, the new Fall Out Boy album is awesome!' Beca let a surprised smile cross her face, glancing over and tugging Chloe closer shyly.

'You really listened to and like Fall Out Boys' new album?' Chloe rolled her eyes.

'Yes Becs-'

'Beca!'

Both girls froze at the sudden interruption, turning forwards to see Mr. Mitchell gliding towards them, briefcase in hand and a grin on his face.

'Hey...dad.' Beca offered awkwardly, shuffling on the spot.

'How's it going? It's good to see you out of your dorm and appreciating this lovely weather!'

Mr Mitchell gave a large smile to Chloe. 'And Miss Beale lovely to see you, I hear you were accepted into the illustrious class of Mr Stenford, it's a great class to finish with in your Senior year and looks excellent on any applications to grad schools.'

'You too Sir,' Chloe said, 'And thank you, it was a real honor and I'm enjoying it so far.'

Beca interrupted. 'As you can see things are good dad, don't you have a class to get to?'

Mr Mitchell turned his attention back to Beca, glancing down at her hand that was tightly grasping Chloe's, his smile widened.

'I have time. I didn't know you guys were seeing each other? Is my daughter coming out to flirt with the much finer sex?' He teased winking in Chloe's direction.

Chloe gaped back and felt Beca snatch her hand back, shoving it deep into her pocket. 'God dad, no!'

Beca could feel both Chloe's and her father's eyes burning into her face, and a flush covered her cheeks lightly. 'Two girls can hold hands. Just cos you couldn't keep it in your pants regardless of the gender, doesn't mean I can't.'

Beca refused to make eye contact as a shocked and hurt expression crossed her father's face, next to her Chloe brought up the book to her chest crossing her arms over it to act as some kind of protection.

Mr Mitchell cleared his throat, clearly flustered and glanced back over at Chloe who looked just as uncomfortable. 'Right...'

'Well it was nice seeing you Beca.' He gestured towards the book in Chloe's arms. 'Enjoy your book, 'The Sick Rose' is one of my favourites.'

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Mine too.' Chloe whispered to his back.

Both girls stood still, tense to the bone.

Eventually Beca moved forward, an annoyed expression on her face, she walked the 2 metres to the tree she had been intending to sit under and slunk against it.

'Are you gonna come sit?' Beca said without looking up.

Without even processing, Chloe's body moved with a mind of itself and sat down cross legged opposite Beca.

Beca pursed her lips. 'You know my dad?'

'I've taken a few of his classes.' Chloe shrugged feeling the embarrassment and annoyance growing within her.

'Oh... I'm sorry you had to see that.' Beca saw the indignation in Chloe's eyes. 'And about what I said-'

'Beca, whatever issues you have with your father are none of my business.' Chloe wrenched open her book, eyes glued to the pages in front of her.

Beca nodded slowly before slipping out her laptop and stirring awake the machine. They both allowed themselves to sit together, the atmosphere thick as they both got lost in their own heads and activities.

It was a fair while before Chloe stood and shoved her book in her bag. 'I have to go get changed before Bellas practice, so I'll see you there?'

Beca watched as she briskly walked away before she could answer.

* * *

Beca was absolutely certain that she would never get used to the workout that Bellas practice gave her. Despite the fact that she was in good shape, had good rhythm and understood most of the music, it still felt like a whole new challenge sometimes. That challenge was mostly the fact that Aubrey was bossing her around and Chloe kept giving her puppy dog stares at every opportunity.

Being questioned about her sexuality by her father, especially in front of Chloe was something that annoyed Beca to no end. He had no right to even joke about anything personal in her life, let alone make a comment about switching teams. Just because he was so okay with being so free with his body to _anyone _didn't mean he could make ballsy comments like that.

Mr. Mitchell irritated Beca just in his presence, so when he made her come to Barden, join a group and then asked about her personal life, it ate away at her. But it was short lived as long as she didn't think about him or wasn't near him, Beca was happy being part of the Bellas and coming to _terms _with the idea that her _friendship _with Chloe was something she could enjoy.

It was her own fault that Chloe was annoyed at her, but Beca was relieved to know that it could have been worse. _If you thought I had handled that situation badly then you wouldn't have liked me a year ago_, Beca thought.

Chloe was her best friend, and ever since Beca had been getting these growing feelings both sexual and emotionally, Chloe admitting that she had similar feelings and the growing connection between them too - Beca had been feeling a little more empowered and confident with the redhead despite her outburst in front of her father.

She loved the redheads body, it was gorgeous, she loved talking to her, she liked being irritated by her and most importantly, her curiosity outweighed her irritation towards her father - she liked how things were going. Slowly, but surely.

'Chloe...' Beca called out quietly. 'Chloe, will you please talk to me?'

Chloe bent over the bleachers to reach her water bottle, clenching her jaw as she did. It had been a long practice that's for sure. With Aubrey berating her constantly for not being able to hit her high note, for taking regular breaks and just even making suggestions about practice.

She had tried to attempt to keep everything calm between Beca and Aubrey, whilst trying to reaffirm her trust in Beca by offering her solo to her but she had turned it down and gave it to Amy. Which is a great choice, she's brave enough to be different and not have Aubrey always breathing down her neck about it.

'I was never _not _talking to you Beca.' Chloe took deep gulps of her water, wincing as it went down her sore throat.

'No... but I can tell that earlier on the quad you were upset with the things that went down and I'm sorry, I just don't react well to things with my dad and I didn't mean to take that out on you, on..._us.'_

The eyebrows on Chloe's face shot up in surprise at the coolness of Beca's tone, she seemed much more collected than earlier.

'Are you okay?' The question threw Beca off guard, she expected Chloe to be madder than this.

'I'm better now that you're talking to me?' Chloe shrugged and bottled her drink pensively.

'You're just more relaxed when you're not around your dad.'

Beca shoved her hands in her pockets. 'You know how things are with him...'

'I feel like there are things you still haven't told me. I get that you don't like him invading your privacy but you acted like you were entirely ashamed of me.' Chloe's tone was short.

Beca opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Aubrey yelling for them to join her.

'Can we talk later?' Beca asked, rolling her eyes at the impatient glare that Aubrey was giving her.

'This is no time for chatting Beca, get over here!' Both Beca and Chloe walked to where all the girls had gathered next to the whiteboard of victory, as Aubrey calls it.

'So this practice was mediocre at best, but I have no doubt that Amy will, indeed, "_crush it" _on her solo. You can all go.'

Fat Amy thrust her fist into the air with a loud, 'Yeah, I'm gonna kill it!'

Many of the Bellas grabbed their belongings and headed out the practice room, however Aubrey turned to face Chloe with a determined look on her face.

'Just because you gave up your solo does not mean that you get to take it easy, your croaky voice can still be heard Chloe!'

Chloe looked taken back and hurt, crossing her arms defensively. 'That's completely uncalled for Bree! You know it's painful with my nodes.'

Both Beca and Fat Amy lingered by the entrance door, concerned about what was about to go down.

'Well you've also been slacking, you can't even keep your eyes off Beca's ass during cardio! You've been distracted and you need to focus.'

Beca felt the blush rushing over her face at the questioning look that Fat Amy was giving her, quickly deciding that waiting outside was just as a good idea that listening in on their argument. Fat Amy followed her outside, trademark grin on her face.

'So shorty, you and Chloe? I always knew there was something between you guys!'

'No Fat Amy, we're just close friends.' Beca kept her eyes on her feet, refusing to make eye contact.

'Riiiiiiiiiight, really _good friends_! Try and tell me you haven't seen little miss red naked.' Beca's jaw dropped. She had seen her naked just not in the way that Fat Amy was thinking.

She stuttered awkwardly. 'No, it's not what you think.' The look that Fat Amy gave her made her think that no matter what she wasn't going to be believed and maybe just compromising would be easier.

'Just, eurgh, we're not dating or anything. So please don't tell anyone.' She gave a pointed glare at how serious she was.

'You got my word tiny DJ.' She brought her hand up to her mouth the make a locking motion.

'I mean it Amy, things are complicated.'

Fat Amy nodded, a serious expression gracing her face. 'I understand, I won't tell anyone and if you need to talk I'm here.'

Beca smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks.'

'I mean unless it's about lesbian sex cos I think that's Cynthia-Rose's area of expertise.' Both girls chuckled and continued to wait in comfortable silence, only breaking it to talk about Fat Amy's new solo.

* * *

'Aubrey, there is no need to be such a bitch! I gave up my solo so that we'd still have a chance at winning, you know how much that meant to me!'

Aubrey gave a pointed glare. 'Yeah, you gave it to Beca! I just have a feeling it wasn't about her singing abilities.'

Chloe frowned. 'What are you trying to say?'

'That maybe little alt-girl is giving you private vocal workouts in her bed so she could get you to try and change the set list.'

Chloe gasped, outraged at the implication. 'How could you even think that?'

'How could I not?! You told me already that you have a thing, what's to stop her from manipulating that?'

Chloe bit her lip, feeling the tears filling her eyes. 'We're not sleeping together Bree. Any issues that Beca has with the setlist has nothing to do with me.'

Aubrey took a moment to take in the redheads body language. 'What's going on with you two?'

'I _really _like her Bree... and I think she likes me too.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Why do you think Bree? You basically just accused Beca of using me to get at you!' Aubrey let her tense shoulders deflate.

'You're right, I'm sorry.' Aubrey reached out to rub Chloe's arm. 'Do you want to go back to our place and talk about it?'

Chloe nodded and began to gather her belongings. 'That'd be great.'

* * *

Both Aubrey and Chloe walked out to see Beca and Amy laughing together. They both turned around at hearing the doors slamming shut and were relieved to see that they both appeared physically intact and neither looked like they had been crying. But Beca doubted Aubrey could even cry.

'What are you guys still doing here?' Aubrey directed the question at both of them but Beca kept her eyes glued on Chloe.

'We heard you guys arguing. And if you guys ended up killing each other I'd be close enough to steal the pitch pipe.' Fat Amy joked.

'Chloe, can we go somewhere and talk?' Beca asked completely ignoring the other two girls.

Aubrey stepped in front of her, impatiently wringing her hands. 'Actually we already have plans Beca, so we'll see you later.'

Aubrey stalked off with Chloe following behind her, only glancing back at Beca to offer a small smile.

Fat Amy shrugged and invited Beca to go grab some food at a local diner with her, since Beca no longer had any plans she agreed and they walked off in the direction of small stores just off campus.

Later Beca's phone buzzed with a text message.

_I'll call you later xo_

_Okay, text me just before?x_

_Sure xo_

* * *

Chloe threw her phone on the table and fell down on the couch in exhaustion, today had really taken it out of her.

'Hey, scooch, let me sit down.' Lifting her feet, Chloe allowed Aubrey to slip in underneath her.

When Chloe didn't say anything to start the conversation, Aubrey rolled her eyes. 'Well Chlo? What's going on? You said you liked her, before you told me that she was just a college thing.'

Feeling the blush across her cheeks, she scrunched up her nose awkwardly. 'I'm not into girls Bree... It's just Beca makes me feel, ugh, I don't know how to describe it.'

'Tingly in your lady parts?' Aubrey said matter-of-factly.

'Oh God. Jeez, yes. Every time I kiss her it just feels right.'

'So what's wrong with that?'

Chloe sighed and let her eyes droop shut. 'I like how things are now, I know she's not ready for any of that. She's becoming more confident with the small physical things and I want to focus on that.'

'So you haven't slept together?'

Chloe shook her head. 'No, we're playing things by ear. It's... nice.'

'Sounds stupid if you ask me.' Chloe glared at her, but Aubrey just smirked back. 'Well you're clearly into each other, no one is judging you. And even if it's just between you guys then you're mature enough adults to make that decision.'

Chloe gave a thoughtful expression as Aubrey continued. 'Anyway, why are you mad at her?'

'Who said I was mad at her?'

'You were glaring through most of practice today instead of wielding your usual toner.'

'Have you eaten a bowl of extra crude today?' Chloe shook her head in amusement, quickly becoming solemn.

'She acted like she was ashamed to be into girls, let alone having me as her girlfriend.'

'When was this?' Aubrey frowned.

'Earlier, Mr Mitchell saw us on the quad and thought we were together. She made it clear that this wasn't the case.' Chloe sighed.

'What's most frustrating is that I feel like we're getting somewhere and she enjoys being close to me but then she's so afraid of being labelled.'

Aubrey leant over to grab one of her hands and continued to listen intently.

* * *

**Next chapter will not be as long, but will involve some smut. Finally!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: whoselineisitanyway**

**A/N: I cannot even begin to describe the amazing feeling of seeing all the following and feedback from you guys, it's the only thing that's gotten me out of bed this past week. Thank you.**

* * *

_Can you talk now?xo_

_Call me x_

_ring ring_

'Hey.' Chloe cleared her throat as she got comfortable in bed.

'Hey.'

Both paused, choosing to gather their thoughts before they spoke.

'Listen Chlo before you say anything, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.' Chloe bit her lip as she listened to her talk. 'I'm not ashamed of you... you're like the best and only good thing about me. I just don't like people insinuating things about my personal life, _especially _not my dad.'

'I get it Beca, but it still hurt.'

'I'm really sorry.' Beca waited for Chloe to say something, gnawing at her fingers anxiously.

'Tell me more about how I'm the best and only good thing in your life.' Beca grinned.

'You are. You're beautiful, _insanely _smart, funny, and I don't know how I got so lucky to have even met you.'

'You think I'm beautiful?' Beca rolled her eyes.

'C'mon Chlo, you know I do. You forget I've seen you naked.'

'I know, it's just nice to hear, y'know?' Chloe smiled warmly at her ceiling.

'I'll keep that in mind.'

Beca paused. 'Besides, I've done more than just see you naked.' She was relieved when she heard Chloe chuckle lightly.

'That you have.' Chloe let her thoughts wander back to earlier that day. 'Beca, what you said about your dad, earlier...' Not knowing quite how to phrase it, she stopped mid-sentence.

'No one knows about that, I don't really talk about it.'

'I'm just trying to understand Beca...'

'Understand what?'

'You, this...' Chloe sighed, frustrated with the clipped tone of Beca.

'I don't even understand what's happening with me.'

'Then talk to me, I can help.'

'I'm not ready to admit these things out loud Chlo, can't we just go back to how things were and see how things go?'

'To you being ashamed of me?'

'No, I'll never be like that again. I was a jerk and I'm really into yo-' Beca caught herself.

'Into what?'

'...this thing we're doing, you know I like it.' She changed her tone to sultry.

'Okay.' Chloe conceded. 'We can go back to what we were doing. I'll come over tomorrow.'

'Good. So what are you up to?'

'Talking to you dumbass.'

'You're really starting to sound like me, you know that?' Beca joked.

'It's a real shame, isn't it?'

'Totally. Are you in bed?'

'...yes, why?'

'What are you wearing?'

Chloe rolled her eyes. 'Okay, I'm going to sleep now.'

'Awh man, wait, just tell me?'

'Nothing. Now goodnight, see you tomorrow.' Grinning when she heard Beca groan.

'Night, sleep well.' With that they both hung up.

* * *

And just like that things were normal between them again. They had adjusted to their brief acknowledgement of their changing feelings and felt more comfortable each time they got together.

'I'm curious again.'

'I thought we were taking a break.'

'That was an hour ago, besides I had a thought.'

'Take your time, this isn't unusual.' That earned her a slap on the shoulder.

'When we make out you always work the bra.'

'I've already told you that I like your sweater puppies.'

'What did you just call them?'

'Eurgh, Amy has been referring to them as that for the past week. She's only just learned the phrase, she's pretty excited.'

'Mine or...'

'In general.'

'Take off your shirt.'

'Why?'

'Ever since you auditioned in that low cut top, I couldn't keep my eyes up here.' She referred to Beca's eyes.

'I want to see you. I want to touch you.'

'You could always touch me.'

'I know but I just liked kissing you and now I want more.'

'And you couldn't just cop a feel whilst we were making out?'

'No, this'll be better.'

'How?'

'Just go with it.'

Chloe stood up and faced Beca, where her legs hung off the edge of the bed. She peeled off her shirt slowly, enticingly, shaking her hips as she does. Beca grinned and pulled off her own shirt off.

'Lock the door.'

'No.'

'What? Someone might walk in.'

'Because you're the queen of popularity and friendliness?'

'You know what I mean.'

'I have a different idea.'

Chloe unclasped her bra and held it up by her pinky.

'I like your idea so far.'

Beca's eyes never strayed from her chest. She snapped out of it when Chloe moved towards the door.

'Wait, what are you doing?!'

Chloe pulled the handle down and inched the door open.

'Are you crazy? Chloe, close the door!'

Chloe only opened it a couple of inches, before reaching her arm out and hooking her bra strap onto the door handle. She slammed the door shut and made her way back towards Beca.

'I don't think Kimmy Jin will understand.'

'Isn't there a Korean word for bra?' She mocked Beca, referencing the first meeting with her roommate.

'You're hilarious Chlo.'

'Do they have the phrase 'Don't come a knockin', when the bed's a rockin'?' She teased.

'Aw jeez.' Beca groaned letting her head fall onto her bed with a 'oomph.'

'I'm getting cold.'

Beca leant up on her elbows, noticing the goosebumps across Chloe's skin and the tightening of her nipples.

'Come here.' She gestured for her to come closer.

Chloe eased herself onto the bed, straddling Beca. Beca reached up from her laying position to rub her arms.

'You're the best.'

'Friend?'

'Best friend.' Chloe confirmed, leaning over to kiss the girl.

Her hand moved under Beca's back, unclasping her bra and pulling it away from her body.

'Fuck.' Chloe muttered when she pulled back from the kiss.

'What?' Beca furrowed her brow as Chloe's eyes raked over her skin.

Chloe's hand moved from Beca's waist to slide up to cup her breast, squeezing teasingly. Her other hand danced at her sides, lightly tickling the skin. She was pleased when felt the muscles beneath her twitch in anticipation.

'They're just better than I remember.' She lowered her mouth to cover Beca's nipple, sucking slowly and remaining eye contact with Beca as she did so.

Beca let her head fall back against the bed, her eyes snapping shut as she arched into Chloe's mouth and groaned. Chloe's tongue swirled around her nipple slowly before closing her teeth around the bud and tugging lightly at it. Her other hand came to tease Beca's other nipple, twisting and pulling until it was hard.

'Oh, yes.' Beca let out a quiet hiss.

Beca brought her hands up to to hold Chloe's hair over to one side so she could see what she was doing with her mouth. Biting her bottom lip, she felt herself arching into Chloe's mouth as far as she could.

Chloe took the hint, taking an extra long time to drag her mouth up across her collarbone. Her teeth scratched lightly at the bone, the tip of her tongue dipping out into the dips. Beca felt as though all her nerve-endings were on high alert. Chloe pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck, stopping to sink her teeth in and nip at the delicately pale skin.

'Fuck.' Beca grasped her neck and pulled their mouths together, tongues battling for dominance, only slowing to emit gasps and heavy shudders.

Wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist, Beca allowed herself to caress her hip and run her hand along to smooth canvas of Chloe's back and lower back dimples.

She let one of her hands run over Chloe's nipple, pinching it quickly whilst her other hand slid into Chloe's back pocket - squeezing her ass and grinding her hips into her. It was the first real hint at something more than fooling around. Chloe moaned and pushed her hips further into the Beca's and made a quick move to quickly catch her tongue between her teeth. Least she approved.

They both looked into each others eyes as they slowly parted a mere inch or two with Chloe still holding Beca's tongue in her teeth. Eventually she let go, smiling cheekily at the dark arousal in Beca's eyes.

Beca ran her eyes up and down Chloe's naked upper half, shaking her head disbelievingly.

'What?' Chloe said, both hands fiddling with the brunettes locks, brushing them from her face.

'You're just so beautiful.' Beca whispered before capturing her lips again, the hand that was on Chloe's lower back moving round to rest high on her thigh, rubbing the denim material.

She moved her hand to grip her hip, before bravely deciding to pop the button to her jeans and slide the zipper down. Pleased when she found no resistance, she rolled them so she was on top and dragged her hand down Chloe's stomach.

Testing the waters she dipped fingers under the material of her jeans. Chloe pulled back from their kiss and looked at her questioningly.

'Is this okay?' Beca breathed out.

'I-' Chloe was cut off by a piercing shrill of a phone, she bit her lip at the intense look Beca was giving her.

'Ignore it?' Shrugging at the 'I can't just ignore my phone' look Chloe gave her.

Chloe rolled out from underneath her, leaned over to her bag to find the source of the noise. Beca let herself fall into the pillow, burying her head face down as Chloe pulled out her cell and answered the call, sitting up with her back within a fingertips distance.

'Oh hey Bree!' Chloe cleared her throat to try and hide her arousal as Beca rolled her eyes from her position.

'...oh no, what happened?'

Beca heard Bree ranting away on the phone and turned over to see Chloe hardly paying attention to the phone, instead staring intensely at her. Beca watched as she dragged her tongue along her bottom lip and quickly sat up behind her.

She pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, pushing and pulling at her pink mouth. Beca's arms encircled her waist, pressing her breasts up against her back, holding them tightly together.

Chloe pulled away so she could mutter agreeing noises down the phone, Beca choosing to attack her neck with her mouth. Her hand slipping down her stomach, dancing into her jeans once again only to be stopped by Chloe's hand grabbing her wrist.

Beca gave her a questioning look only to have Chloe shake her head and stand. 'Yeah, I'll be right there Bree.' She snapped the phone shut and gave an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry, I have to go.' Beca pursed her lips and nodded. 'It's fine, sounds like Aubrey's about to lose her head anyway.'

They both stared at each other for a long moment before moving to grab their clothes and get dressed.

Beca watched as Chloe held her shirt but looked around the room with a worried expression, chuckling once she was dressed Beca stood and retrieved her bra  
from the door. Handing it to the bemused Chloe.

'I forgot I did that.'

'Mmmm, I'm sure the neighbours appreciated it.'

'It's not like we made any noise so..' Beca gave her a thoughtful look. 'No... no, we didn't.' Sighing she gestured to the door.

'So I guess I'll see you later?'

Chloe leaned in to peck her lips, nodding. 'We have practice tomorrow and then the riff-off the next night but I'll text you before that. Bye.'

'Sounds good, see you later.'

* * *

'So I came by your room the other day.'

'Okay...'

'I thought we could hang out, watch a few movies.'

'You know I hate movies. And why are you still talking in the past tense?'

'Well I got to your dorm, but there was a bra on your door handle.' He tried to act as a nonchalant as possible with his enquiry.

Beca faltered, dropping some of the CDs in her hands, bending quickly to retrieve them.

'Well, you aren't new to college, you know what that means.'

'I didn't know you were seeing anyone.'

'How do you know it wasn't my roommates?' He hadn't thought of that.

'I don't know. But you haven't denied it.'

'I also haven't confirmed anything either.'

'Beca.'

'Jesse'

'The bra looked a little small to be yours.'

She glared in his direction.

'What would you know about my bra size?'

'I, er, I don't look but I just mean, in passing, when I have looked, which I don't, they look...'

'Don't finish that sentence.'

'What I'm trying to say is that the bra on your door just looked a little small for you.'

'So why are you telling me about this if it wasn't my bra, Victoria?'

Good point.

'Does your roommate have a boyfriend?'

'I don't know. Why are you so interested Jessie?'

'Are you into girls?'

'Wait, what?'

'Does Victoria have a secret? Cos that would explain why you're not getting this.'

'Jessie, okay, first of all, I do not need to explain myself to you and that means if I'm seeing someone and what gender that person is, is none of your business. But for your information I am straight.'

'Sorry... does that mean you'd be interested in going on a date? I'd like to make it my business, you could tell me all about how you got that scary ear spike.'

'No, just no. We work together, we're both in acapella groups but that is it, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Cool.'

'Are you getting ready for the riff-off?'

'What the hell is a riff off?'

* * *

The Bellas all gathered at the pool entrance excited to take part in the riff off.

'C'mon Aubrey, can't we just go down and kick some Treble ass already?!' The Aussie said, as some other Bellas murmured their agreement.

'Just listen first.' Their fearless leader gave a pointed look to each of the girls. A trademark pout on her face, _which would have been adorable if she wasn't such a bitch_, Beca thought.

'Aca-bitches, remember the rules, don't jump in unless you are sure it'll work and follow my lead.'

Everyone nodded along, albeit begrudgingly. 'So no songs after the noughties?' Beca commented, sarcasm dripping from her comment.

'Just stand at the back and keep your mouth shut Beca.' Much like that day at the activities fair when Aubrey had called her a bitch, she pulled an amused yet shocked expression and kept her mouth shut.

They all walked down into the pool where the BU Harmonics, High Notes and Treblemakers were waiting for them.

'Let's get this show on the roaaaad!' Justin called out and everyone focused their attentions.

The riff off had few obvious rules, just as long as you could keep up it seemed simple. The first category was 'Ladies of the 80's' and the Treblemakers jumped in with 'Oh Mickey' by Toni Basil, followed by the BU Harmonics with 'Like A Virgin.' And to Aubrey's credit eventually she jumped in and ended with a pretty great song by Pat Benatar, leading out the first round.

After that Beca perked up at the 'Songs about sex' round, especially when Cynthia-Rose and Stacie jumped in straight away with a very awesome, very sexy cover of 'S&M' by Rihanna.

There was some interesting back and forth between the Bellas and Trebles but when Jessie started singing 'It Feels Like The First Time' - urgh, Beca felt like rolling her eyes, she loved classic rock but the way he was looking at her.

And then it hit her, the perfect song to both shock Jessie and impress Chloe. Quickly she jumped in at the right beat and began her rap.

_It's going down fade to Blackstreet_

_The homie got R&B collab creations_

_Bump like acne, no doubt _

_I put it down never slouch_

_As long as my credit could vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour with the homies _

_Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got them up open all over town_

_Strictly biz she don't play around_

_Cover much ground got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day true player way_

_I can't get her outta my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

…_._

_We out_

Beca had never been so exhilarated before, performing like that and getting everyone to join in. It was free, it was loose, the Bellas had tapped into their strengths as a group and provided the entire pool with a great rendition of 'No Diggity'.

And the eye sex that Chloe had been giving her was turning her on to no end.

'Bellas, you are out! The word you had to match was 'it' and you came in with 'it's'!' All of the Treblemakers began cheering as the Bellas protested furiously.

Eventually giving up on their _loss _they pulled back, to which Aubrey immediately started a rant of everything that gone wrong despite everyone's enthusiasm. But Beca was too entranced by the looks Chloe had been giving her to care.

In the background random groups of people had engaged in more impromptu singing accompanying a sound system that had been set up for the after-party following the riff-off. More bodies filled the pool as part of a make-shift dance space and when they were finally dismissed many Bellas immersed themselves with the dancers.

Chloe sidled up beside her, an excited look on her face.

'That was _so _amazing Becs! No Diggity? Just... wow.' Chloe winked in her direction.

'Another lady jam of yours?' Beca flirted easily, taking her arm and walking her away from watching eyes. She guided them a little further away from the pool.

'Something like that. Where did you learn how to rap like that?'

Beca shrugged prepared to give a noncommittal answer but Chloe had already turned to face her and was kissing her hard.

'You were so hot back there!' Chloe murmured against her mouth. Beca pushed her against a nearby wall and grinned at the 'oomf' sound Chloe made. 'So this is why you dragged me out here?'

Beca wiggled her eyebrows. 'It's dark, you look amazing and by God, _I like the way you work it._'

'Oh shut up and kiss me.' Quickly tangling her hands into the brunettes locks, she pulled their lips together tongue dancing between her soft lips and brushing lightly across her teeth.

Moaning into the kiss, Beca slipped her thigh between the redheads. Their hips met and held comfortably against one another. Chloe tugged harder on her hair, nibbling on her lower lip as she felt the warmth sparking through her entire body from the firmness of the brunette up against her.

Pulling away, Beca sucked in short gasps of air and watched as the pupils in Chloe's bright eyes dilated. She took a moment to appreciate the ruffled appearance of Chloe's hair and slightly swollen lips. Smiling when she couldn't see a single fault or negative thought about the way the girl was looking at her.

'What?' Chloe whispered, eyes darting between Beca's eyes and lips.

Beca shook her head lightly, hairs shaking around her face and slid her hands under Chloe's shirt. 'You are...' Pressing kisses to the side of her mouth, her cheek, jaw and neck she tried to fully express her appreciation for the softness of Chloe's skin.

'I'm wh_at_?' Chloe asked, her words becoming a slow moan when Beca started sucking on her pulse point.

'So so beautiful_!' _Before Beca could fully comprehend, Chloe was thrusting her body into her causing her to lose her footing and slip onto the grass beneath them. Chloe tumbling on top of her.

Legs framed Beca's hips and her face was buried in her neck. Chuckling lightly, she pulled back to look Beca in the eye. 'Sorry, it's just, you know how I get when someone calls me beautiful.' Chloe whispered and kissed her passionately.

Beca's hips automatically thrust up into Chloe's and in response, the redhead rolled her hips instinctively down onto her eliciting a small groan.

Hands rubbed at Chloe's stomach, desperate to feel skin. Beca moved her hands to grip her hips, holding her pelvis against her own to maintain a frustrating amount of friction. Chloe pulled back from the kiss to rest her head on Beca's shoulder breathlessly.

Goosebumps ran across Chloe's neck when she felt Beca's lips against her ear. 'I've been thinking we should move this along a bit, I want to touch you Chlo.' Moving her hand down to cup the redheads throbbing warmth.

Chloe felt as though her whole body was trembling in anticipation and she pushed her tongue down Beca's throat once again. Engaging in a tirade of kisses, Chloe tried to focus on the girls touch.

'Lets go back to my dorm, Kimmy Jin is out for the night.' Beca said after tearing her lips away.

Hearing cheering noises from the party not too far away, Chloe took a moment to glance over her shoulder and gather her thoughts before facing an expectant Beca. She realised she wasn't trembling in anticipation, but instead because nervousness. She didn't feel ready to take this step with Beca, to take this step at all.

'..I-I ca-an't.'

Forcing breath back into her lungs, she tried to form words but luckily Beca noticed her struggling and forced them to sit up together, a hand gripping her neck to keep eye contact.

'Hey, hey.. breath Chloe, breath with me.' She made slow 'in and out' motions with her own breaths and told Chloe to mimic her.

'N-not tonight Beca.' Chloe stuttered out again before Beca told her to stop talking and just breathe. Together they created a slow rhythm of breaths, Chloe relaxing at the soft hand rubbing on her back, not feeling as overwhelmed.

They say like this for a while before the self-consciousness creeped up Chloe's spine. Quickly averting her eyes from Beca's and trying to create some distance between them. Beca looked confused but allowed her to have her space.

'You okay?' Chloe nodded in response, not quite trusting her voice. Beca licked her lips apprehensively. 'You want to talk about it?'

Chloe looked into her crystal blue eyes and slowly shook her head.

Beca paused, realising that going back to a party full of overbearing drunk students probably wasn't the best option.

'How about we go back to my dorm? I can show you this awesome mix I've been working on.' Chloe smiled.

'That sounds great.' She stood and offered Beca a hand up. Tugging herself off the ground, she dusted her jeans down.

'Thanks.' Chloe said softly.

'Anytime.' Beca replied just as sincerely, leaning in quickly to press a kiss against her cheek not wanting to seem overbearing.

Offering her arm out, she gestured towards the dorm buildings. Chloe quickly hooked their arms together and they walked slowly, taking in the clearness of the night in the comfort of quiet murmurs.

* * *

**Do I have to apologise for _prematurely _jumping the smut train? I thought it happened to a lot of guys? Guaranteed, prewritten smut in the next chapter, or at least hound me on tumblr for what you want next in the story. (reeferma-dness is my url). Reviews keep this process flowing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback, it's literally the fuel to my fire. I keep writing and these chapters just keep growing. Enjoy!**

* * *

'I feel like there is some sort of conspiracy growing around us.'

Chloe looked up from fiddling with her Bellas scarf at where Beca was leaning against the bus. The other Bellas hadn't arrived to leave for Regionals, and Aubrey had taken a five minute breather to panic about "how this was all gonna be a big failure and she was going to be a disappointment".

'Why's that?' Chloe tugged on her shirt, pulling it more tightly around her chest so that it showed more cleavage. Beca kept her eyes on the movement as she answered.

'Well it seems that whenever we... get... close.' She enunciated each word by dragging Chloe closer each time, hands on her hips until their lips were almost touching. 'We seem to get interrup-'

Just as they were about to kiss they heard Fat Amy loudly talking to Stacie about her boyfriends as they were nearing the bus. They pulled away, Beca sighed and Chloe went back to fixing her uniform.

'Heeeeeey losers!' Fat Amy called out, giving a knowing wink to Beca when she saw it was just them two. 'Where's our fearless leader?'

Just then Aubrey walked out from behind the bus, collected and poised for their impending performance. 'Right here. Are you ready for your solo Fat Amy?'

Fat Amy's eyes widened at the exciting prospect of her performance. 'Super ready, gonna have all guys in the crowd after me!' She grinned.

Aubrey nodded, smiling tight lipped. 'Good.'

'Yeah I think they'll all _see the sign, _the one leading right to my vag-' Fat Amy gestured between her legs and Aubrey quickly interrupted.

'Okay, everyone on the bus!' Most of the girls snickered and one after the other filled up the bus.

Beca had never felt so embarrassed. Being in front of that many people in the uniform wasn't the worst part, she could roll her eyes all day about being up on stage and having such a dull performance but seeing everyone fall asleep like that. Ugh.

She had felt much better when Fat Amy took her solo and really made it her own, it was great to see her energy coming through as she burst open her shirt at the end of the performance. That and staring at Chloe as she sang was what got her through it. The results had been announced and they made it through, in second place just ahead of the Sockapellas and behind the Treblemakers. They had deserved to win, they were interesting and utilized their talents.

As they walked out to the entrance they came across the Trebles getting into a huge fight with the Tonehangers, The Bellas hang back to watch the scene unfold. When Beca saw Jesse being hounded on by some old guy she felt herself wanting to make sure he was okay, despite his overbearing tendencies he had been nice to her.

And that decision had resulted in her being put into handcuffs and thrown in a miniature jail.

Aubrey had the tough job of finding all the Bellas since some had scattered and getting them together to leave, finally they were all by the bus and Chloe strolled up lastly, a worried expression on her face.

'We should go bail out Beca now.' She said but Aubrey just shook her head.

'Jesse insisted that he would since he clearly owed her.' They heard Fat Amy whisper that he was a pussy.

Chloe shrugged still frowning. 'Well let's go wait in her dorm room for her.' She gave Aubrey a determined glare and watched her crumble under the looks of all the other worried Bellas.

'Fine, everyone on the bus.'

They had waited patiently for Beca to get back, sitting awkwardly around her dorm room, every movement they made garnered a glare from Kimmy Jin. At one point Aubrey cleared her throat, Kimmy Jin turned to glare over her shoulder and they had a long stare off - Aubrey very disconcerted by the weirdness of the situation.

Eventually Beca walked through the door looking rather down, Chloe noted, but put on a bit of a show for the girls.

'Sup shawshank.'

'Did you get yourself a bitch?'

'You waited up for me? Chloe shuffled forwards and smiled.

'Of course we waited up for you.'

Beca took a moment to shoot Chloe an appreciative smile and then looked at each of the other girls in awe.

'Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting.' Fat Amy made 'noooooo' noises but quickly changed it to 'yeaaaaah' when she saw Aubrey glance at her. 'We only _just _beat out the Sockapellas. Fat Amy, you need to do it just like we practiced! No surprises.'

Fat Amy nodded dutifully. 'Aubrey, our performance is tired, it's not enough to be good we need to be different.'

'She's right, the Trebles never perform the same song twice.' Cynthia rose said and Fat Amy agreed.

'We could really change the face of acapella... wow, that sounded so queerballs, what is happening to me?'

She shrugged and walked over to her mixing equipment in an attempt to show Aubrey what she had been working on but had quickly been shut down.

'I have the pitch pipe and I say we stick to our original setlist! Now we should all leave to get some rest and be prepared for practice tomorrow!' With that she stormed out, each of the Bellas following her except one.

Beca slunked onto her bed, sighing heavily. Chloe watched her before clambering half on her, half next to her.

'Hey.' She said quietly as Beca turned her head to look into her eyes.

'Hey.' Chloe trailed her fingertips over her jaw.

'How was jail?' Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly and smirked at her. 'Amazing, I especially loved the bit where they put me in handcuffs and threw me in a cell with a prostitute.'

Chloe bit her lip enticingly, quickly grabbing the attention of Beca's eyes. 'Like being put in those handcuffs, huh?'

'I'd much prefer it if I put you in a pair.' Beca whispered before closing the distance on their lips. The whole night had been a whirlwind of feelings and Beca felt herself pressing their lips together hungrily, tongue quickly slipping between them.

Her hand slipped between the material of Chloe's shirt and jeans, gripping her stomach and rolled her onto her back. Her thigh slipped awkwardly between Chloe's, constricted by her skirt. She pulled back from the kiss and groaned.

'This uniform is so stupid.' She stood from the bed, shrugging off her cardigan and unzipping her skirt with quick succession. Letting the material fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles she watched Chloe's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

At the the biting look Chloe gave her, she quickly started unbuttoning her shirt only slowing when she saw a frown forming on Chloe's face. 'What's wrong?'

Chloe sat up and took Beca's hand into her own and gently traced her knuckles. 'Your hand, does it hurt?'

Beca shook her head moving her hand to grip Chloe's neck and bring her into another kiss, only thinking about one thing. Chloe reached out to feel the smoothness of Beca's soft thigh, pulling her on top of her as Beca's kisses became distracting.

She dragged her hand up the back of her thigh, dragging her nails along the milky skin and grabbed her ass. Moaning at the sensation of black lace underwear underneath her fingers. Beca pushed her hands further into the redheads locks, tangling as they did.

Exchanging hasty kisses, Chloe could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. Beca hand got tangled as she tried to move it from her hair, she tugged a little hard causing Chloe to moan.

'Ow.' Chloe yelped when Beca tugged a little too hard.

'Sorry I got caught.' Beca winced as she pulled her injured hand back.

'It's swelling up quite badly, we should get an ice pack on that.' The worry appearing in Chloe's eyes quickly.

'It's fine Chlo.' Beca tried to lean back in and reattach her lips but Chloe pulled back and forced them to sit up.

'It's not, let's go get an ice pack. Besides, Kimmy Jin will probably come back soon and won't want to walk in on you half naked on top of me.' Grimacing, Beca knew she had a point and at that moment her hand started throbbing.

Letting out a deep breath, Beca moved to put on some comfortable clothes. Slipping on some sweats, she noted out the corner of her eye Chloe was trying to get her breathing in check.

Finally pulling on a shirt, she turned to face the redhead. 'You want to go down to the common area?'

Nodding, Chloe followed her out the dorm and along the corridors to the large open space. There were multiple areas and facilities for all the sharing dorm mates, there was a game area with old-school pinball type machines, secluded small seating area for reading, desk and laptop space, a small kitchen and a tv surrounded by large couches.

They walked into the open space, Chloe heading straight for the first aid kit and freezer, and Beca slumped into one of the far couches and rested her feet on the table in front. Luckily it was quite quiet this evening, most students were enjoying their Friday night and the few that hummed around were those looking for late night sustenance and looked like they had hardly seen any daylight in weeks. Chloe nudged Beca's legs out the way and carefully sat next to her, ice pack and small first aid kit in hand. She met Beca's eyes as she reached over and delicately brought her injured hand into her lap.

'Does it hurt to move?'

Taking care, Beca wiggled her fingers and felt a red hot soreness that lingered around her knuckles but tried to minimise her reaction. Chloe noticed the small wince and frowned. 'So that's a yes.'

Rolling her eyes, Beca nodded reluctantly. She bit her lip as Chloe prodded at the bruises, her thumb running over the area to feel for any open cuts.

'You know we only got through because of Fat Amy, she gave the crowd something to cheer for...' Beca risked a glance at Chloe, whom was focused on her hand. 'She was different.'

Chloe placed the ice pack on her hand a little too roughly and Beca winced going to pull her hand away but Chloe held on tightly to her wrist.

'I know.' The redhead whispered softly.

'Can you tell that to Aubrey?'

'Beca, you have to understand Aubrey's position.'

'What, that she is holding back a group of talented girls because of her ego and _precious _tradition!'

Chloe intentionally pushed a little rougher on the ice pack, a glare quickly forming on the shorter girls face. 'Not what I was getting at Beca.'

'Aubrey is holding the loss of last years finals on her head and her father ridicules every decision she ever makes. So having her best friend push her on the one thing she wants to succeed in because some little alt girl came along and made fun of that isn't going to help the situation.'

Beca yelped out a 'hey' at the alt-girl comment, 'I'm not an alt-girl and I'm not little', she mumbled under her breath.

'Do you see my point?' The brunette sighed and thought about her words.

'I guess.'

'You really care about us doing well, don't you?' Beca smirked and shrugged.

'I don't want to be stood up on stage performing outdated songs when we could be doing something so much more interesting.'

Chloe gave her a I-don't-believe-that-for-a-second look but said nothing.

'So what did your dad say about getting arrested?'

'He was not happy to say the least... and with my outburst the other day, it's not exactly working in my favour.'

Chloe paused. 'In your favour for what?'

'My plan to get outta here. To get to LA and live there.'

'What's that got to do with your dad?'

'He said.. that he'd help me move to LA if I got involved in this college thing for a year.' Beca watched Chloe's face very carefully but the older girl was giving nothing away as she listened.

'You never said anything.' Beca shrugged.

At a loss for words. 'I just.. I didn't want that to dictate how this year went. I didn't want you to think I was using you.'

'Are you still going to go?'

'If my dad will still agree then yes, it's my dream Chlo.' she said, feeling as though she had to justify herself.

Sidestepping her comment, she gestured to her hand. 'How does that feel?'

Beca eyed the first aid kit. 'Fine, it doesn't really need bandaging or anything.'

'I'm just going to put some of this cream on, its for bruises and cuts. Helps with the healing and will soothe the area.' Chloe squeezed some of the white cream into her hands and spread it across Beca's knuckles before gently rubbing small circles across the skin.

Beca watched with keen interest at the tenderness of Chloe's touch, the warmth it left on her own skin and butterflies she felt in her stomach. She inched as close as she could, her face right next to Chloe's. She nudged her nose against her cheek but Chloe kept her head and eyes downcast.

'Chlo..' Even though all the cream was used, Chloe kept rubbing the smooth white skin, fingers caressing the area. 'Thank you for taking care of my hand.'

Chloe let her eyes travel from the brunettes hand, up her arm, along her shoulder to her neck and then gradually across the sharpness of Beca's face until their eyes met. She felt Beca nuzzle her nose in her cheek and her face tilt to press kisses to the rosy skin.

She let Beca press continuous kisses to cheek and face for a few moments before pulling away. Chloe didn't know what to think about Beca's news of her leaving at the end of the year, but she couldn't stay any longer, she couldn't keep kissing and touching her right now.

'I have to go.' Beca looked confused but still managed to seem understanding, a look that could only be perfected by the brunette who always managed to look confused but aware at the same time. Chloe smiled. 'It's late and Aubrey is probably waiting up for me.'

'I can't imagine she's too happy with me right now.'

'It could be worse, you could've have started a riot in the middle of our set.'

Beca nodded with an amused smile. 'I wouldn't still be here if I had.'

'No you wouldn't.' A thoughtful look graced Chloe's face at that latter two comments and stood. 'Make sure to use that cream, I'll see you later Becs.'

With that, she made her way out the room leaving Beca on the couch with an open first aid kit and ice pack in front of her.

* * *

Chloe made her way back into her shared apartment, before she had even taken her keys out the door Aubrey was ranting away about Beca.

'Can you believe Beca? Getting arrested in the Bellas uniform!' Chloe didn't say anything, just shrugged off her jacket and walked into the living area.

'And then all that _crap _about changing the face of acapella, she doesn't even like acapella, she's only here because she saw _you _naked!' Chloe wasn't sure if there was a hint of complement in Aubrey's quick words.

'I don't think that's the reason at all Aubrey.' Chloe sunk into the couch with a dejected sigh causing Aubrey to stop her pace and take in her appearance.

'What happened with Beca?'

Chloe shrugged and kept her eyes forward. 'She's leaving at the end of the year.'

'Leaving? What do you mean?' Aubrey sat down in the loveseat off to the right of the couch so they could see each other and talk.

'She made some kind of deal with her dad and he's going to help her move to LA at the end of the year.' Chloe bit her lip thoughtfully. 'I think part of the deal was to take part in college activities.'

Aubrey quirked her eyebrow. 'So you don't think she's in the Bellas because of you? If you don't, you are an idiot.'

Chloe quickly glared at her. 'Hey! It's like you said, it's not like she really _wants _to be in the Bellas.' The pout could be heard in her tone and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

'Even if she didn't join for your naked goodies, she certainly stayed for them.' Aubrey moved to sit next to the redhead and laced their fingers.

'I know you're confused with what's happening with Beca but you've got the rest of the year to give her a reason to stay. Even if I keep telling her to get lost.'

Chloe chuckled. 'I guess you're right.'

'Besides, I saw you guys leave after the riff-off. I'm sure she already has reasons to stay.' Aubrey winked and gave her a knowing look.

'Actually, it's not what you think. Well it was... but I couldn't go through with it.'

Aubrey gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand. 'Why couldn't you?'

'I don't know.' Chloe sighed exasperatedly. 'I want her, like really but I didn't feel ready. Especially with realising just how much I liked her and it'll be easier to stop this if we don't do anything serious.'

Aubrey paused, choosing her next words carefully.

'Aren't you _frustrated_?' Chloe watched the eyebrows on Aubreys face resting high near her hairline.

Smirking, she replied. 'More than ever, I think I've reached a record plays on my lady jams.'

'Ew, didn't need to know that.'

'Sorry.' Chloe offered sheepishly.

'Maybe you should make the most of what you have whilst she's here. If you don't want to sleep with her then you should work with this _weird _in between you guys have and solve your frustration.'

'I'm not sure what you mean...'

'Well she's probably frustrated also, so maybe you could both... get off, together.' Chloe raised her eyebrows as her jaw dropped slightly.

Using her free hand, Chloe slapped Aubrey's arm playfully. 'Since when were you so crude Bree?'

'Since meeting you Chlo.' Aubrey fired back quickly.

'Ha ha!' She chortled mockingly.

'So what d'you think?'

'I don't know, I'll think about it.' Chloe shrugged and reached over to turn the TV on, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

'You make me so wet.'

These were the first words Chloe said as she pulled away from the kiss. They were the first words she had said since walking into Beca's dorm. _How did she always know when Kimmy-Jin was out?_

'Would you like me to get you a towel?'

'Shut up.' Chloe shoved her onto the bed, and tried to hide the smile she felt twitching on her face.

'I was just trying to help.' _There is another way you can help with that_, Chloe thought.

'Do I make you wet?'

Beca watched as Chloe moved her hands across her own jeans, she ran one up high on her thigh, inching towards the apex of her legs. The other unbuttoned and lowered the zip on her jeans, the lacy material of her panties peeking through.

'Do you touch yourself over me?'

She rubbed at the jeans, before pushing one hand down pants and throwing her head back. She let out a quiet moan.

Biting her lip, Beca's eyes took in the long column of skin that was her neck, creamy and longing to be feasted on. Her eyes flicked back to Chloe's hand buried in her panties and felt herself releasing her own moan.

Chloe stopped her movements, pulled her hand out her pants and stared at Beca, eyes dark with lust.

'What? Why did you stop?'

Beca followed Chloe's eyes and saw that whilst had been staring at her, her own hand had moved accordingly into her own jeans, rubbing over the flimsy material. She stopped when she realised what she was doing.

'Don't stop.'

'I want to touch you instead.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Watch me touch myself and I'll watch you.' Beca frowned at this but gestured to her bed.

'At least get comfortable, lay next to me.'

Chloe paused, she might end up ravishing the girl if they were together on the bed with their hands down their pants.

'C'mon. And take your clothes off.'

Beca shrugged off her own shirt, threw her bra to the floor and kicked off her jeans so that she was laying in her panties. Chloe gulped, this was the most naked she had seen the girl at once since the shower and even then it wasn't this sexual.

Since the girl didn't move, Beca stood up and helped Chloe out of her clothes. Firstly pulling her shirt over her head, and pushing her jeans off her hips so that Chloe could kick them off.

She leaned in close so that their fronts were touching, she reached round to unclasp her bra as she pressed kisses against Chloe's neck and shoulder. As she let the material fall to the floor her lips pressed against Chloe's and she brought her hand up to massage Chloe's perky breasts.

Feeling Chloe's hands on her neck and waist, holding her body against her, she felt bold enough to trail a hand down her stomach towards her warmth. She cupped her over her panties, the pad of her thumb pressing into her clit and felt good with the moan that came from Chloe.

It was short lived, however. Chloe pushed her hand away and pulled away from the kiss.

'Beca.' The tingling sensation left in the wake of Beca's hand didn't go unnoticed, she bit her lip to stop the groan that was begging to escape.

'Sorry.'

Beca let herself fall back onto her bed with a sigh.

'So how do you wanna do this?' Beca reached over to grab her phone and allowed a small smile. 'Music?'

Chloe nodded, glad that she hadn't frustrated the girl.

'You know what I want.'

Beca plugged her phone into her speakers and allowed herself to get comfy on her bed. When she heard the first strumming of 'Titanium' carry through the room, she patted the space next to her.

Chloe settled down, ensuring that their arms were brushing minimally. Beca moved in closer, and Chloe could feel her breath against her shoulder.

'I want you tell me what you're thinking about. Describe what you're doing to yourself.'

Beca had never sounded more sexy, she looked even sexier when her own hand moved back between her own legs.

Chloe cleared her throat and followed suit. She watched as Beca carefully brought her spare hand up to her chest, out the corner of her eye she saw Beca bite her lip contemplatively.

She brought the hand to rest on Chloe's ribcage, their eyes met and Chloe nodded at her unasked question. Her hand squeezed her and teased the flesh, rubbing over the hardening nipples. Her other hand was rubbing her own hardening nub between her legs.

Chloe closed her eyes, listening to the build up of the song and pushed two fingers inside, they slid in with ease and moaned at the wet warmth on her own fingertips.

'I'm picturing you touching me.' She breathed out. 'Which isn't too hard.' She teased as Beca chuckled.

Chloe pushed another finger inside, curling them and pulling out again. She followed the rhythm of the song, in and out. She used her other hand to rub circles on her clit.

'You're curling your fingers deep inside me. You're kissing along my neck, and using your hips to push deeper into me.' Her breath became increasingly laboured with every word. She felt Beca press kisses against her neck, hissing when she felt her tongue teasing the hot skin and then sensed a tickling sensation along her arm. The hairs on her arm stood up, and goosebumps erupted and then she felt the touch of Beca's fingers dancing along her arm towards her elbow and brushing against the bone of her wrist. Beca must have sensed her hesitance and pulled her hand back into her own panties.

She could hear that Beca was breathing deep also and glanced over to see her fingers pushing in and out of herself under her panties. She groaned at the sight. Feeling Beca's eyes on her, she looked up and met her intense stare. It was enough to increase the pace of her fingers, she felt herself becoming tighter.

'You look so fucking hot.' Beca breathed against her neck. 'I wish it was my fingers getting you off.'

Beca bit down on her shoulder as she felt herself coming close to the edge, she pushed a third finger in herself and used her other hand to rub her clit. She groaned out Chloe's name as she came. Her whole body tensing as she reached her release.

Chloe felt Beca tense next to her and saw her blissful face, her own walls clenched much to her own surprise and she called out Beca's name. She kept sliding in and out of herself, her eyes snapping open when she felt a gush of wetness all over her fingers and panties.

After a moment she pulled her soaked fingers out, dragging them up to rest on her stomach.

'Whoa...'

Chloe let out a long breath, nodding slowly. 'I wholeheartedly agree.'

Beca slumped onto her back and Chloe rolled over to face her on her side. She just layed and watched her breath carefully.

Dragging her eyes across Beca's face, she allowed herself to indulge in a post-orgasmic appreciative stare. Beca had beautifully long lashes that covered the sparkliest night blue eyes, they were currently hiding behind pale lids as her lashes rested on the top of her cheeks. Cheeks, rosy red and flustered after the activity Beca had been engaging in, Chloe looked at the sharpness of her nose and jaw, leading to a slightly pointed and dainty chin. She was so beautiful, Chloe thought as she watched Beca breath in slowly through a pale pink pout.

'Stop looking at me like that.'

'Sorry.' Chloe replied, sounding not in the least bit apologetic.

Beca risked a glance and seeing her laying in only panties smirking in her direction, eyes wide and questioning. Rolling on top of her between her legs, her lips captured the pink of her bottom lip between her own. Beca could feel the wetness of Chloe's underwear against her stomach and held on to her thighs keeping them encasing her hips.

She nibbled and pushed her bodily tighter against the redheads, feeling her pert nipples brushing her collarbone. It felt so good and right, the height difference working well to compliment their position.

Chloe pulled away from their kiss looking into Beca's eyes and trying to convey the conflict within her.

'You really want to leave?' The redhead whispered.

'I... don't know. i just never wanted to be here and now everything has changed, I've met all you Bellas, and you've become my best friend.'

'I told you we'd be fast friends.' Chloe teased quietly. 'Do you believe that you'll find whatever it is you're looking for in LA?'

Beca quirked an eyebrow. 'What d'you mean?'

'You seems so sure that LA is where you need to be, but music is always inside of you no matter what, so why are you so set on going there?'

Ignoring the sarcastic comment about practicality biting at the tip of her tongue, Beca surged on. 'I never wanted to be here Chlo, I never expected my dad to be right and I never thought I'd find someone like you.'

'But I have to go, it's my dream and I've pictured it for so long. I can't see myself doing anything else.' Chloe averted her eyes and nodded grudgingly.

'I get that...' Chloe's thought trailed off as she got lost in thought. Beca brought her hand up to brush away strands of red locks from her face and allowed them to lull into silence.

Seeing the goosebumps dance across Chloe's skin, she gathered the bunched bed sheets and pulled them over their bodies and kept their bodies tight together. She was glad that Chloe hadn't pulled away and chose instead, to snuggle into the brunette.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, just let me know if you're enjoying this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been very stressed and busy with exams, still am but I managed to write this on my downtime. I apologise for any mistakes, confusion or... ****_anything_**** you may find wrong, I'm barely stringing sentences together. I had original written twice this but added in scenes, moved some things around and cut it into two chapters. The next one will be soon. Enjoy, read and review.**

**EDIT: I have now updated this chapter, do reread this again before continuing on. Also, I appreciate that Kimmy Jim is OOC later in the chapter.**

* * *

Kimmy Jin doesn't know whether to roll her eyes or get mad at the sight she is greeted with. The white girl and her over-friendly friend, and Kimmy emphasises on the over friendly in this situation, are tangled up in the bed sheets, naked and wrapped around each other. Her eyes travel over the room, clothes on the floor and she notices a bra hanging off the end of her bed and scowls. Snatching the material quickly Kimmy Jin threw the material with as much force as she could muster at Beca's face. A pair of confused eyes snapped open before slowly closing again, a disgruntled noise came from her mouth. Beca brought up a searching hand to feel for the source of irritation on her face, she held the item up from her eyes and quirked a brow. Through half lidded eyes, she noticed the fuzzy outline of a dark figure slowly coming into focus and was startled by the glare coming from her Asian roommate. She jumped enough to wake the other occupant of the bed, Beca felt an arm tighten around her waist and a soft moan muffling against her neck. Beca's eyes widened, bra in hand, Kimmy Jins glare and... a very almost naked Chloe Beale in bed next to her.

'Oh.' She weakly offered to Kimmy Jin. Rolling her eyes, the Asian made her way to her side of the room, muttering loudly about what an inconvenience Beca was and she preferred it when Beca was the loner weirdo without the lesbian sex.

Beca sucks up any pride and takes a deep breath before speaking. 'I'm sorry Kimmy Jin, we didn't mean to leave the room in a mess or fall asleep before you came back.' The muttering stops, and Beca can feel Chloe holding her breath beside her.

Kimmy Jim gave an acknowledging nod before setting up at her desk and making sure she kept her eyes glued to her laptop screen, realising that they'd probably be dressing (she hoped) behind her.

To be honest Beca is just as shocked at the steady tone and lack of defensive comments that would usually be the norm, for any position much more PG than this, that she uses. There is certainly the usual sense of dread and fear disguised as a dull sensation in her chest but it's smaller than normal, she feels like she can just about fight through this situation. It's not like her roommate would have had anything good to say about her, so why not at least be amicable about this potentially awkward situation. And that's when it struck Beca. It's because she knew that Chloe would be around a lot, because she wanted her to be around and she swore she felt a flurry of excitement inside of her. It wasn't something unusual when she spent time with Chloe but Beca was starting to feeling something akin to affirmation within her.

Her internal analysis was interrupted by soft lifts firm against her cheek. She turned to face a wide-eyed redhead, eyes searching Beca's face. As the frown began to form on Beca's face, Chloe responded to the unasked question. 'You didn't freak out or kick me out half naked.' Both the teasing and skepticism could both be heard in her tiny whisper.

'I...' Beca took a deep breath and brought a hand up to stroke Chloe's cheek. The intense way Beca looked at her causing the butterflies to flutter in her stomach and a light blush to stain her cheeks. Beca shook her head, 'No.' The apology for her previous behaviour thick on her tongue, Beca couldn't believe how emotional she had woken up.

Chloe glanced at her lips, and Beca did the same but instead leant up to press a kiss to her forehead. The moment was only disturbed by the clicking of Kimmy Jin's laptop keys. It was then that Beca realised they should probably get dressed. She glanced up at her desk to check the time, realising they had only been asleep for a couple of hours and that Kimmy Jim must have been getting back from her late class. She grabbed at the towel she had at the end of her bed, wrapping it around her with glances over at her roommate every two seconds. Holding the bed sheets to her chest and watching with amusement, Chloe bit her lip and snickered at the playful eyerolls Beca sent her way. Quickly pulling on her sleeping shorts and an oversized shirt she let the towel fall to the floor and grabbed some sleepwear and threw them on the bed. Underneath the sheets Chloe pulled on the clothes as Beca slid in next to her and smiled.

* * *

The bus journey had started out a little bumpy with Fat Amy being burrito attacked by Bumper and the rest of the Treblemakers, but when Chloe started humming out a song and the rest of the Bellas eventually joining in, Beca looked at each other the Bellas a little differently after the song ended. Despite the fact they had made her openly sing a Miley Cyrus song. She wished she could get to know them all better, they were increasingly fun when they let their hair down - or rather when Aubrey let them enjoy Bellas time. Her thoughts were stopped in motion as the bus started to jerk to a halt and everyone had a worried look on their face. The bus had ran out of gas and they had to catch a ride with the Trebles. Most of the journey had been spent with Bumper and Fat Amy bantering whilst Beca sat quietly avoiding Jesse's eyes and trying to not send a flirty smile back at the adorable stare Chloe was aiming at the side of her face.

When they had made it to the performance, Beca watched the The Footnotes perform and the lead singer take the stage by storm. She had quirked her face in interest at the set list they had put together and the talent of the boy, even beginning to feel envious of the performance. The lead glanced at her arrogantly and that feeling quickly went away.

When the Bellas took the stage Beca saw the energy of the audience drop and glanced around at her fellow Bellas and sucked up any resentment towards the setlist and Aubrey when she saw Chloe smiling proudly. She wanted the Bellas to do well, she wanted each of them to do well and she definitely wanted Chloe to be happy. It was all going to plan, but the boredom was bubbling within Beca and as she glanced over and saw the members of The Footnotes snickering and making fun of their performance, she decided to do something. The tune of her recent mix of Bulletproof had been on her mind and she pieced it into the Bellas performance with ease despite Aubrey's glares. Beca noticed the sudden interest, however minute it was, from the judges and just smirked back.

When it was over, she stalked off the stage first, already tensing in preparation for what Aubrey was going to throw at her.

'What the hell Beca! Were you trying to screw us up?!' Once all the Bellas had gathered around, Aubrey towered closer to Beca, face heating up in anger and annoyance. Her patience long gone and bitter disappointment at the performance sinking in. '...Newsflash, this isn't the Beca show!'

Beca held her hands up defensively but scowled all the same. 'I'm sorry that I messed you up, but if you hadn't noticed everyone pretty much dozed off during our set!'

'It's not your job to choose what we do and when we do it!' Aubrey gestured to the other Bellas, 'Why don't you ask how the others felt about your little improvisation?'

Beca glanced around at the nervous faces, many not making eye contact with her or speaking up. She noticed Chloe tugging at her scarf, lips tightly shut, and Beca felt the air being punched out of her. She willed her eyes not to tear up or her voice to start trembling.

'Amy?' She hoped the loud and outspoken Australian would stand up for her at least, she had suggested similar ideas of changing up the setlist and perhaps performing a fun solo when they had spoken about it. Even supporting her when she had put it forward to Aubrey, despite the fact they had always been shut down.

'It was cool... but it did take us a little by surprise.' Fat Amy winced, frowning slightly and Beca tried to keep her emotions in check. 'A lot by surprise!' Aubrey interjected loudly, as Fat Amy signalled she had only meant a little. 'I told you she wasn't a Bella!'

Finally the redhead interjected at the statement directed at her. 'Aubrey don't...'

'No thats okay, you don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right.' Beca bit out in Chloe's direction, eyes glimmering with hurt and jaw tight.

'If this is what I get for trying...' Beca swallowed hard, ready to turn on her heel and storm out of there. '

'Trying?! All you've done since you got here was undermine my opinion, even going so far as to fool around with my best friend and use her!'

Everyone looked shocked bar Fat Amy, as they looked between Beca and Chloe. The easy avoidance of eye contact, defensive posture and silence spoke for itself. When Beca didn't say anything, Aubrey stepped menacingly closer and tried to keep the emotion out of her tone. 'I hope it was worth it Beca.'

'I'm done with this.'

Beca took one last glance at the all the Bellas looking a mixture of shocked and upset at how things had gone down, Chloe looking downright ready to burst into tears. She turned and stormed away through the exit door, heels cutting through the noise of crowds of people. Out through the clear open doors into the open outdoors, she looked around and took many breaths to get her emotions under control.

Back inside, the rest of the Bellas shot questioning looks at Chloe before each of them gradually dispersed in the direction of where Aubrey had previously stormed off. The redhead stared off into the distance, only being knocked to her senses when some of the Trebles came bundling past and she looked up to make eye contact with a confused and hurt looking Jesse. She frowned in his direction, but looked overhead when she heard the announcement of those making it through to the finals. The Bellas weren't. She blinked back the tears, and ran in the direction of where Beca had left since she had nothing to stay for.

When she saw Beca through the plain glass doors, she saw her about to walk off and stormed outside.

'Beca wait!'

Beca turned to face her, a scornful look on her face. 'Why? Did you want to get your digs in as well?'

'Are you serious right now?' Chloe glared at her as they she came to a stop near her.

'Am I serious? I was just called out by _Aubrey _of all fucking people in front of everyone, how do you think that makes me feel?!'

'Whilst I don't condone what Aubrey said, you really can't say that what you did was a ballsy move! She had every right to be pissed off.'

'Pissed off? We actually got some points of the scoresheet this time around Chlo! I hate to break it to you but we were not going to make it through to the Finals!'

Emotions were running high and Chloe tightened her jaw at the rawness of the brunettes words. 'I tried to stand up for you but she is my best friend, she's worked hard to get to here and you've been here mere months and question everything she says!'

She took a deep breath as Beca continued to glare back at her, retort at the ready but Chloe held a finger up to signal she wasn't done.

'As much as I wanted to stand up for you and reason with Aubrey, she's been stressing so much over leading the Bellas and _I askedyou_ to join. I feel responsible for how everything is turning out. _I feel _bad because she's been getting so worked up by you and I agree with you! I'm her best friend and I feel guilty cos even though she treats me bad, I'm always with you.'

'Chlo... I never wanted to put you in the middle. I only wanted to give those girls a chance to win, for you to smile and be proud out on that stage! We have so much talent and it's frustrating to see it stifled!'

Chloe sniffled and crossed her arms defensively, her bottom lip jutted out. 'It's nice that you care Beca but what does it really matter?'

Exasperated she swung her arms out in a confused manner. 'Does what matter?!'

'All this, I mean you're leaving at the end of the year, you didn't really want to be in the Bellas to begin with but Aubrey has worked for this for years and her hopes at redeeming herself are gone. And I... what even was I?'

Beca realised that meant they were out the competition. 'I'm sorry that we're out the competition, but you cannot say that we would have made it through to the Finals even if I hadn't done what I did.'

When Chloe didn't say anything she sighed dejectedly, smiling the saddest of smiles. 'As for you and I... you're the exception. To everything, you were and are everything I wasn't expecting to find when I came here.'

There was a long pause as Chloe wrapped her arms around herself tighter at the breeze nipping at her bare skin. Beca stepped closer at seeing her shiver, an arm outstretched but Chloe pulled away.

'But you still don't know what that means.' Chloe surmised choosing to take that from Beca's words, when the brunette didn't say anything right away she continued.

'I should go.' She all but whispered.

'Can't we talk more about this?'

'What's there to talk about? You're done with us, you're not ready to really say what you feel... you're done with me so...' Chloe turned to walk away, heels clacking at the floor as she moved quickly.

'Chloe wait!' But the redhead just kept strutting away, she followed as quickly as she could yelling as she did.

'I was going to tell you I was planning to stay! At Barden that is, I wanted you to be the first to know.'

Suddenly Chloe was stopping, back still to her and Beca stopped quickly too heels scratching against the concrete of the sidewalk. She saw a slight nod as Chloe looked over her shoulder.

'That's great. College will be good for you.' The redhead offered monotonously. 'I'll see you around Beca.'

'That's it with us too?'

'What "us" Beca? There never was more than what you made us.'

'W-we were getting somewhere, I thought-'

'You thought Beca but you never said. And then you quit on all of us.'

'I'm saying. Now. I want you.'

'I need to think about this Beca.' Beca didn't try to stop the tears anymore as they ran down her face as she stood there alone, watching Chloe walk away.

* * *

Following the semi-finals, Bellas were over for the year and from then on were no longer required to attend practices or even see each other. That was the thing that Beca noticed first and foremost, the lack of Bellas she saw around. It was almost as if she was trapped in an alternate universe where there was no one to be seen around, the setting was an abandoned Barden campus and Beca just kept wandering around like a trapped ghost. Every time she crossed the quad or walked to class she'd keep her eyes peeled and it seemed like anytime she'd see a glimpse or the back of a Bella, they'd be gone by the time she tried to catch up with them. The texts on her phone recently had only been from her dad, Jesse and Luke. Each time her phone buzzed, or even moved in her pocket Beca was checking it and hoping it was Chloe or at least any of the Bellas, especially Fat Amy.

Beca had been working on her mixes on the quad when she saw Fat Amy trudging along the path not too far away, busy with her phone. She had packed up her things into her backpack as quickly as she could, keeping an eye for Fat Amy's movements and jumped up to head in her direction, bundling past many disgruntled students. Just as Fat Amy followed the path round the bend of a building, Beca came to a quick halt after seeing her chatting animatedly with Chloe and Jessica. Her feet moved slowly closer, her brain not catching up with her decision but as soon as Chloe looked up and saw her coming, her eyes became narrow slits and Beca stopped, watching as the redhead guided her two friends in the opposite direction to Beca.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she checked her watch for the time and wandered towards the radio station. She had been spending most of her time there since everything had gone down, stacking shelves and staring longingly into the booth where Luke hosted the show. But she never said anything as she saw her many mixes sitting untouched on the desk. Any other time was spent at class, in her dorm or on the quad. She had actually made some acquaintances in her classes, but as Laura from her psychology class talked about her interest in the sexual and Freudian aspects to psychology - repeatedly, it just reminded Beca of Stacy. And the same thing continued to happen wherever she went, Beca was beginning to annoy even herself with the longing she felt for these girls. Which quickly turned into anger towards Aubrey, then more resentful wistful feelings for a certain redhead. It was a vicious cycle of emotions that was confusing and making Beca question her decisions everyday.

She cared for these girls, she really did. And it was frustrating that she knew that Chloe was right, she shouldn't have just left like that and in turn it meant that Beca was beginning to understand Aubrey's position. Aubrey was Chloe's best friend and had supported her no matter what, she had dedicated time to the Bellas and even though Beca and the other Bellas were slightly resentful for the tough practices, they had gotten better and become close. None of them would have known each other otherwise. The thought of Cynthia-Rose walking past Stacy without even checking her out because she been too preoccupied with a girl that she met at the Barden Gospel choir just because none of them had joined the Bellas, left a bitter taste in Beca's mouth.

Beca walked into the foyer of the radio station lost in her own musings, that was until she started nodding along to a familiar beat, humming the tune to 'Bulletproof'. Holding open the door, she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened comically when she realised she wasn't wearing her headphones and the noise was playing from the radio show. Most importantly it was her remix of 'Bulletproof' playing. On the radio show. The radio show that was playing all around Barden. HER mix was playing on live air! She quickly ran to the booth, slamming her hand against the window plane grinning like a maniac. 'This is my mix! You're playing my mix! Dude!' Luke grinned back and held two thumbs up before slipping off his headphones and stepping out the booth.

'I've heard many attempt remixes at this song, dubstep, techno... even the DJ at the Garage did a cool mix.' Luke referenced his favourite local club as he slid more CDs off the shelves for his show. 'But none were as good as yours Beca.'

If it was possible Beca grinned even wider, feeling the childish glee and rush of having her music played on the radio. She watched Luke as he placed some CDs on the desk in the booth and turned to her pensively, eyes narrowed playfully. 'I have some news and since you are a freshman, it's really not the kind of thing that I would do.' Beca's eyebrows shot up and she thought of what Luke was hedging at but he just smiled, in a way that was akin to a cheshire cat.

'Beca... I want you to DJ the night shifts, I think you'd be great.' Beca surprised both of them when she let out an inhuman sounding squeal and throwing her arms around him briefly. 'Oh my God! This is amazing.' She was beginning to think that not everything was _that _bad after all. 'Thanks Luke!'

He pointed at her seriously. 'But that doesn't mean that you won't still have to stack CDs, seriously this place just gets scattered especially when Jesse gets into the movie soundtrack section.' They both chuckled at that and Beca nodded her agreement. 'Really dude, thanks.' He smirked and gently guided her out the booth by her shoulders. 'Your first shift starts on Monday, until then I've left a load of boxes over there.' Turning to face the stacks of boxes full of CDs, Beca still couldn't get rid of the grin on her face and felt herself strangely excited to put them away. The more CDs she put away, the quicker the shift will go by and the sooner Monday will come. Plus she could find some more CDs for more mixes, she was definitely feeling inspired.

* * *

'You've been more irritating since that redhead stopped coming around.' Kimmy Jin commented.

Beca glanced up from where she had been staring at her hand. She had held tapping her pen to the beat of 'Titanium' on her desk and hadn't realised how loud she had been until that moment. She didn't know whether or not the comment could be considered caring or thoughtful. But despite its callous nature, Beca felt as though there was more to her comment than getting her to stop making so much noise. Kimmy Jin still had her back to her but her fingers had stopped typing and were poised over her keyboard as if she were waiting for a response.

'I'm sorry.' Beca offered helplessly, she knew that with Chloe around she was better, she was more bearable and definitely more considerate of others. No one was more caring and thoughtful than Chloe, it made Beca want to be better. 'She's mad at me, I think. Or disappointed. I couldn't really tell, I mean I know she's upset about the Bellas but I don't think she really blames me for that.' Beca sighed, she had stared at pictures of Chloe on her phone for countless hours as if she would suddenly be beamed inside her head and would understand what was going on in there but she could only do as good as the many theories she'd come up with.

'Did you sleep with her and never call her back?' The question took Beca by surprise, almost as if she'd forgotten Kimmy Jin was there. Her eyebrows drew together in a confused frown as she glanced at Kimmy Jin's back. 'Why would you think that?' Beca asked.

Finally Kimmy Jin swivelled around on her chair and gestured to where Beca was laying on her bed half heartedly. 'Because you guys were all in bed together and she hasn't been around so...' Beca had mostly asked why Kimmy Jin would think she wouldn't call her back and she voiced it so. 'We didn't, we were just...' She started awkwardly as Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes. 'It's not that, we fought, over what, I don't even know anymore. Everything is so cryptic, she's disappointed that I didn't say how I felt about her sooner, but I didn't really know what I was feeling and I still don't but I want her and I told her so.'

'When did you tell her?' Kimmy Jin asked.

Beca bit her lip as she answered. 'At semifinals, after we fought.' As if Beca could hear Kimmy Jin's eyes rolling without even looking up, she pursed her lips tightly. 'You were both upset, of course she isn't going to take your declaration to heart. If the conversation was 'cryptic' as you described, then she's obviously just as confused as you.' A sheepish smile irked its way onto Beca's face as she shrugged and played with her fingers. 'She did say she needed to think about things.'

'Just as I was beginning to think there was some hope for you.' The sarcastic comment barely grazed the deflective armour around the brunette.

Beca couldn't hold back the mocking smile. 'Oh my God _KJ_. Are we best friends now?!' Eyes widened comically as she pushed out her bottom lip at the death glare that Kimmy Jin shot at her. 'Don't ever call me that, it's Kimmy Jin. Best friends is pushing it, but don't think I don't notice the things you've been doing for me lately.' When Beca didn't respond, choosing to instead to chew the inside of her mouth as if it was difficult to admit that she had been doing small things to try and make Kimmy Jin hate her less, it had been more difficult than Beca thought to be without the Bellas. 'You stock the fridge with energy drinks when I have to pull an allnighter, when I'm trying to study you take your mixing to the quad and when I have friends over you offer your side of the dorm instead of glaring and storming out. I notice Beca.'

'Oh, I was just.. ' Kimmy Jin cut her off. 'You're a good person Beca and from what I can tell you were a great friend. I just don't understand, why did you wait so long to tell her how you felt?'

Without missing a beat, Beca fired back her own question. 'Why would you think I wouldn't call her back if you think I'm a good person?' Kimmy Jin smirked and quirked an eyebrow. The Korean girl gathered her thoughts before answering, speaking as carefully as she could as to not offend the brunette. 'You don't seem like the type of person to have relationships, it was confusing that you had even made friends and let Chloe into your life. But it doesn't make you a bad person to have.. flings or whatever you call them. Commitment... to anything just didn't seem like your thing. I didn't even know that you were...' Kimmy Jin trailed off hoping that Beca would chime in. Beca swung her legs from her laying position on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as she leaned over herself in contemplation.

'I didn't know I was...' Beca made a face in Kimmy Jin's direction and was glad when she caught on with a nod. 'I didn't really think I'd get so attached to these girls or the idea of commitment even platonically and then Chloe came along. I don't know what I am...'

Kimmy Jin had only wanted to see what was bothering the tiny girl, especially since she'd been nice and acted civil towards her, she didn't realised she had inadvertently opened up the alt-girl and deep qualms were all over the place. The Asian didn't really do talking about emotions in depth, things were pretty straight forward to her, that's why Beca's current position in life was both intriguing and agitating. And her current place on the bed, looking at her with wide eyes was very unnerving to say the least. 'It's okay to not know, you just have to trust what you feel and try to be comfortable with wherever that takes you. Whether you're... _gay _or _bisexual, _or just like Chloe then that'sokay.' She emphasized on the 'okay' and watched as a smile graced Beca's face, the kind to stop the tears falling.

Beca needed to hear that, it didn't matter from whom, in fact, it was almost better that someone she was certain hated her and seemed to tolerate no one had actually been accepting and supporting.

'Thank you Kimmy Jin. You have no idea how much that means to hear.' Beca sniffled and furiously wiped the tears away on her sleeves. The Asian girl shrugged, instantly feeling the strangeness of the situation building up as the intensity of the conversation dwindled. She gestured to her work. 'I've got a paper to write so...'

Beca nodded and smiled her thanks once again. 'I'm gonna go take a shower.' Kimmy Jin turned back to her laptop, took a deep breath and tried to remind her brain where she was. Quickly changing into her robe, Beca grabbed her shower rack, towel, slipped on her flip flops and headed out the dorm. Humming 'Titanium' once again.

* * *

Beca had been sat at the large desk in the middle of the radio station, leaning on her first, a moping and annoyed expression on her face. Her phone lay before her, untouched and not a single buzz, twitch or even beep coming from the device. She had sent a couple of text messages the past week, she had text Chloe multiple times informing her of the show at the radio station she'd got, a few to see how she was and to say that she was sorry and wanted to talk. Even texting Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose about her news had resulted in minimal response. They had apologised for not talking to her more but they had been busy, Fat Amy with her many boyfriends and Cynthia-Rose didn't really elaborate on her underground 'club' she had joined and Beca didn't ask. They congratulated her and said they would tune in but that was it. It had given Beca a brief stint of euphoria at some interaction with them, but it was a high that she should have been weary of and had dropped to a low just as quickly when the texts stopped.

The cursor on her laptop flashed on the word document she had opened, untouched and expectant. Beca glared at it with her all her might, jumping when Jesse rushed through the door, a fast food bag in his hands. Luke leaned expectantly against the doorway of the booth, Jesse threw a burger at him from the bag and he instinctively caught it smirking. 'Took your time.' Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jesse looked at him with that ridiculously goofy face, arms outstretched. 'Dude I came here before my class, which I should be rushing to right now, just to bring you your burger.'

Luke strolled towards him, unwrapping the burger from its packaging and took a large bite. After he swallowed he spoke again. 'And the last time you were hungry here, you got popcorn everywhere. So this burger makes up for it.' He took another bite and 'mmmm'd voicing his enjoyance. 'You know, you're not gonna be 22 forever man.' Putting the burger down on the desk next to Beca, he pulled up his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted body and Beca laughed at Jesse's forsaken face. Still chewing Luke spoke, 'I think I'm good.'

Beca nodded along jokingly. 'He's good.' Jesse was going to comment but quickly remembered he had a class and stalked out the radio station. Beca sighed heavily, the frown returning to her face as she turned to her laptop again. Luke grabbed his burger and did what could only be described as 'destroyed his burger', light amounts of grease around his pale pink lips. Beca watched out of the corner of her eye with a mixture of disgust and amazement. Once he was done, he stared at her a long moment. 'You've been moping around here an awful lot Beca.'

It was true, she was getting in before her shifts earlier and leaving later, even going as far to use breaks between lectures to come in and either work at the desk or find CDs for her show. Even though Luke didn't mind the dedication, he'd been a bit miffed at her changing behaviour and tepid mood. Beca rolled her eyes. 'Stacking CDs has become a huge part of my life Luke, please tell me you aren't going to take that away from me?'

He scrunched up his wrappers and shot them into the bin as if he were making a basket, shaking his fist proudly when it went in smoothly. 'I wouldn't dream of it. But ever since you stopped doing your flight attendant thing you've been... less you. Cheer up chum.' His English accent as strong as ever and Beca couldn't help but be slightly enamored by it. She shrugged at his words nevertheless and said nothing.

'I gave you your own show, what more could you need?' He groaned as she mockingly held her hands to her heart with a thankful expression. '...you've been spending too much time with Jesse.' Beca rolled her eyes at that, Jesse was nice, he made stacking shelves bearable sometimes and he had a light goofy attitude that anyone could fall for but he just wasn't taking the hint from her. She was very much so preoccupied with her own romantic woes, or the issue of the lead role of her romantic partner not talking to her. 'Mister Luke, you've been so good to me, however can I repay you for giving me the late night show?'

He swallowed the smile that was trying to make its way onto his face and glared at her fake English accent. He paused, waiting for her laughing to fade out. 'Listen _Becky_, I'm going to this party on Friday, you should definitely come. I can't stand to see you like this anymore.' She glared, just as she was starting to get used to him calling her by her actual name, he resorted to using Becky whenever he was using his 'life lesson and college advice with Luke' voice or annoying her.

'Really Luke? Why? It's not like I'd know anyone there.' He offered her a pathetic glance. 'Actually it's a huge party, most people you know have been invited, Jesse and his dancing monkey's included. Oh even your flight attendant group are going, the hot redhead you hang around will be there too.' Beca glanced at him suspiciously. 'How do you know all of this?'

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Jesse talks. A lot, I don't know if you've noticed. But you should go, really.' Beca nodded, noting she'd think about it if Chloe was going to be there.

* * *

It wasn't long before Luke was kicking her out the radio station. After spending a solid 20 minutes asking questions about the party and what Jesse had said, he had demanded she take her work and leave. Even going so far to threaten more stacking hours.

She stepped out into the light breeze, pulling her leather jacket around her tighter. Looking left and right, Beca saw no reason to not put her headphones on and pulled out her ipod as she started strolling in the direction of her dorm. She was feeling tenser than usual, it was like there was the heavy weight of someone's eyes on her back. Picking up the pace, she glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at herself when she saw there was nothing.

As she turned the corner to the path that crossed the quad, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and swung around quickly to face what could quite possibly be her death. Letting out a loud yelp, she yanked the hand from her and went to shove the person away before being held in place by two large firm hands. When she stopped struggling and looked up, she saw the wide eyes of Fat Amy.

Pulling herself away from Fat Amy's hands, she yanked her headphones off and breathed out, 'Jesus Amy! What the hell?!'

Beca rolled her eyes at her own overreaction. 'I tried yelling your name shorty, we both did but you couldn't hear us.' The familiar Australian accent soothed Beca's ears.

It was just then that Beca realised that Cynthia-Rose was stood just behind Fat Amy, the African-American woman gave a small wave. The small DJ let out a deep breath to calm her nerves, and a grin crept onto her face. 'Sorry, you scared me. What's up guys?'

Beca started walking in the direction of dorms, the other two girls walked either side of her at a slow pace. 'We miss you. All the Bellas have hardly seen each other recently, everyone just needed some time apart I guess.' Cynthia-Rose shrugged at her own words before continuing. 'So we thought we'd organise a little reunion thing.' The brunette smiled, the warmth flooded through her, the feeling of being a part of these girls lives was humbling.

Cynthia-Rose smiled in her direction and nudged her shoulder. 'So what do you say DJ? Do you think you could take time out of your busy life to come?' Beca wrinkled her nose at the teasing tone but smiled anyway. 'I would love that!' She paused to gather her thoughts, 'Anyway, I wanted to apologise for-'

Cynthia-Rose cut her off. 'Beca, you can save your apology.' For a moment Beca looked taken back at her swift tone but relaxed when she saw her smiling. 'We should have supported you more and especially when Aubrey was saying all those at semi-finals, we let you down.'

The tiny DJ could hear the earnest feelings behind the words, she looked up when she saw Cynthia-Rose hesitate. 'What is it?'

'What Aubrey said wasn't cool, outing you like that. We should have stood up for you! But if it makes you feel any better, Aubrey has been a mess and Chloe definitely ripped her a new one.' The eyebrows on Beca's face shot up and she quickly came to a stop.

'Chloe really did that?' She bit her lip waiting for the response.

Knowing looks were on both Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose's faces and Beca held back an eye roll. 'Chloe was upset with being put down all the time and when Aubrey brought you up... it was kinda scary to see!' Neither girls were expecting the sudden pensive expression and tense behaviour of the brunette.

Beca shrugged at the unasked question and started walking again, fingers pulling at the straps on her backpack. 'She hasn't text or called me back, I know what Aubrey said was hurtful to her too but I thought that we'd be able to talk about this sooner. I mean even you guys have spoken to her!'

Fat Amy grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so they were facing. 'Shortstack! Chloe would never ignore you out of spite, you know that! Between Aubrey and organising tomo-' Fat Amy's eye went wide as she cut herself off and pulled an extremely awkward smile.

Beca frowned. 'I thought it was just a get together, what's going on?'

'Ummm... Just be there tomorrow afternoon okay? Us Bellas have something we want to show you.' Beca looked between Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose's awkward smiles and sighed. She wouldn't expect anything but strange from these girls, _her friends._

'And there's nothing I can do to get your guys to tell me what you've planned?' Two shaking heads resulted in another sigh from Beca. 'Fine. I'll be there.' Both Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy let out breaths of relief.

From then on Fat Amy discussed how stressful it had become to have multiple boyfriends, only stopping to share a smirk with Beca when Cynthia-Rose had commented on how she couldn't relate. _You're not the only one CR, _Fat Amy thought whilst eyeing Beca.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you want me to cut down these chapters for more frequent updates, do tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I sincerely apologise for the long wait. But hold the up on the pitch forks (punintentional), I have already finished the next chapter so that should be up in just a few. So really it's a double update ****_and _****smut! I also apologise for any mistakes, confusion or stupidity on my part. I thank you all for reviewing because I really did go away with some reviews and rethought exactly how aspects of the story dynamic were working and tried to improve on that, hopefully without changing too much. **

**Thank you as always, enjoy! Picks up after semi-finals with Aubrey and Chloe. (Remember to reread the last chapter if you haven't. Updated.)  
**

* * *

Aubrey sighed excessively, shrugging off her jacket with tense actions. Behind her Chloe rolled her eyes and walked further into their shared apartment, throwing her bag onto the coffee table. The blonde eyed her whilst she hung up her jacket, watching as her friend fell onto the couch with a dejected expression. 'Where did you go after the results were announced? No one could find you.'

Chloe threw a biting look in her direction and scoffed at her infuriatingly snippy tone. 'I went after Beca!' Aubrey looked unimpressed and crossed her arms impatiently.

'What did she have to say for herself? Or were you too busy making out like high schoolers to talk.' The tall blonde mocked.

Chloe's jaw tightened, her frustration with her friend had been building since the moment they stepped off the stage. 'God do you have to be such a bitch!?' The words burst from her lips. 'This year was going to be so great, we said last summer that together we'd take the Bellas back to finals and win!'

Aubrey snorted. 'I didn't realise a part of that plan was to jump into bed with some madlib DJ. I guess you won't have her anymore either!'

Crossing her arms, Chloe shot her a hurt look. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's obvious Chloe! You came back alone. You got back onto the bus with that sour expression on your face and you've barely spoken a word to anyone!' Chloe's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that Aubrey had the nerve to talk to her this way.

'I was too angry to talk and I'm sorry if my face offends you so much, I wouldn't want to give the Bellas a bad name!' She snapped, her tiredness setting in.

'Well, it's already been dragged through the mud this evening already. You're just adding to an already besmirched day!' Aubrey retorted quickly.

Chloe threw her arms out wildly. 'Oh god! Do you have to be so dramatic?'

'Dramatic? I just lost my last chance to put things right with the Bellas, my last year here is ruined!' The tall blonde clenched her fists as she felt the anger at the nights events bubbling to the surface within her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed at Aubrey. 'You're so infuriating! Is that really all you're thinking about right now?' She holds up her hands mock defensively. 'You know what, I really just can't with this. I'm going to bed!'

Turning on her heel, Chloe stormed off into her bedroom and let the door slam shut behind her. The tears fell immediately, she brought a hand to cover her mouth and muffle her sounds. Trying to get her breathing under control, she reached for the phone tucked into her jacket pocket and presses speed dial 1. She waits as the phone rings once, twice, three times before finally it's cut off and she hears the sweet voice of her mother answering.

'Hey mom.' She offered weakly.

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her apartment and leaned against the closed door. She let her eyes fall shut and took deep breaths to calm herself down, she'd had a long conversation with her mom the previous night about what had happened. Her mother, sweet as ever, had reassured her and proposed that she talk to Beca. Afterwards the phone had been passed to her father who straight to business asked about her health and school, they spoke about what she would do next with her nodes and he had offered to find a specialist in Barden. Chloe appreciated the support she could always find in her parents but she still felt worried with her nodes surgery and having to talk to Beca.

She opened her eyes again and turned to walk down the hallway, jumping and letting out a shriek when she saw Benji just stood there. Nearly jumping out her skin, she raised her fists and prepared to attack but she settled for slapping his arm instead when her brain realised it was him. 'Oh my god, Benji!'

His face fell and he immediately started stuttering. 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!' Chloe held a hand to her racing heart and allowed a small smile in his direction. 'Don't worry, I just wasn't expecting you to be there.' She watched him give an awkward smile and felt bad.

'So what's up Benji?' He frowned nervously and gestured with a thumb over his shoulder. 'You weren't in rush to go anywhere, were you?' Chloe felt her mind wander before she could even help it, images of the hurt brunette filling her mind and then the guilt of storming off herself distracted her. Immediately she felt even more nervous about going over there, about what Beca would say - what if she regrets everything she'd said?

Benji side glanced, mildly amused at her dazed expression. 'Um, Chloe?'

The redhead shook her head as if she could shake her thoughts of Beca away. 'Sorry I got lost in thought...'

'Yeah I noticed. Beca?' Benji bounced back and forth on his toes.

'What?' Chloe stared blankly.

'You just said Beca out loud and then stared at me?' He gave her a strange look.

A faint blush stained Chloe's cheeks. 'Oh-I, erm... I was heading over to hers actually.'

'I know it's not my place to say...' he paused before gathering his confidence, 'But is that really a good idea?' At her raised eyebrows he continued, 'Jesse said she looked awful today at the radio station, that she didn't seem in the mood to talk to anyone.' Chloe wanted to argue that she wasn't just anyone but the words died in her mouth as quickly as the thoughts bubbled up.

Her shoulders sagged but then she remembered that Benji had come by to see her for something, and she hoped it wasn't just to remind her that she'd let down Beca. 'So why did you stop by?'

Suddenly his face lit up again, full of excitement. 'I noticed something at semi-finals. It was after everything happened. I was going to follow Beca out but I saw that you were already chasing after her. And I was out by the exit-' his hasty words were quickly cut off. 'Benji, to the point.' She gave him a gentle smile which he returned. 'Right, sorry. Well anyway, I noticed that one of the singers from the Footnotes, the really good one, was leaving with his parents and they were carrying a bag about having a son in high school.'

He finished his ramblings with a bright smile and held up his hands expecting a big reaction. Instead he received a blank stare and a wry smirk. 'We all went to high school once Benji.' Chloe replied, a glint in her eyes at the blush emerging on his face. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and continued. 'Yes, but I had a feeling. So I looked into it, on the Footnotes webpage they had all this mixed information - not a lot of it looking to be true. I dug a little deeper and he's _still _in high school! The Footnotes are breaking regulations, if the board of regulations found out they would be removed from competition.'

Suddenly a bright smile grew on the redheads face and a loud squeal could be heard all the way down the hall. Benji was almost knocked completely off balance as Chloe came at him with full force, her arms clenched around him in a death grip. 'Oh my God! This is amazing Benji!'

She pulled away but kept her hands gripped onto his arms in excitement, the cogs in her brain picking up pace as she began to formulate a plan. 'So what do we do?'

'Well I'm going to call the ICCAs, let them know, they'll investigate and if everything is at I've found then the group that came third will automatically be back in the competition. And that's you!' He grinned his big goofy smile, the dimples on his face that much more attractive when it reached his eyes.

Chloe embraced him once again. 'This is amazing Benji, thank you so much!' They chatted for a few more minutes about how the process would work, finals and what Chloe would do next.

Chloe stepped back into the apartment after talking to Benji, having escaped the apartment Aubrey-free mere minutes before. She had heard the tall blonde arguing on the phone in her bedroom and took the chance to run out the apartment, but her journey to Beca's had been put on the backburner. Or rather it was the very thing she would be organising to fix with the Bellas. Her smile faltered when she saw Aubrey was pacing the apartment, cell phone in hand and arms flailing.

'I just got off the phone with my dad! He told me not to come home this break! I can't believe this is happening again. He said that I wasted my time with a _bunch of singing failures _and that my grades have slipped because of it." Aubrey could quickly feel her body losing control, her breaths coming out short and quick.

Muttering "oh my god" under her breath, she started to fan herself and pace the apartment.

"You need to calm down Bree." Chloe breathed calmly as she entered the apartment fully and dropped her bag by the chair. She watched her friend spiralling into a minor breakdown. Barely registering her friends presence or words, Aubrey shook her head furiously as she continued her long speech.

'Just because I got a less than perfect A on my last paper on _the relevance of Carlill v Carbolic Smoke ball co. to explain why the distinction between an invitation to treat and an offer is important in contract law." _Her face had gone completely red by this point, Chloe was almost certain that she hadn't taken a breath and was yet to.

Aubrey's eyes glazed over and her voice cracked as she spoke. 'You know, I've never been good enough for him. Once he called me on my 8th birthday because he was too busy to come home, I started crying and he told me "Posen's don't cry" before hanging up.' Chloe's eyes softened slightly as she took in her words, remembering similar stories that Aubrey had whispered to her when they would stay up late and talk across their shared dorm.

'I just- I wanted to prove myself. And now I can't!' Aubrey's eyes hardened once again as she recalled the events of the other night. 'Y'know, she doesn't even have to pay to go here. Her dad made that stupid deal with her because he wants to keep her here so badly and she just... _does as she pleases_!'

Aubrey shook her head with venom. 'Ever since that little alt-bitch walked into my life nothing has been easy. Wearing too much eyeliner and dirty boots, not a care in the world! This was my year! Mine, Chloe!' Chloe's eyes widened as Aubrey angrily pointed a finger at her, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

'If everything had just gone the way I planned it... I had it all planned!' The taller blonde felt herself start to shake, her shoulders heaving up and down as her stomach began clenching painfully and involuntarily. She ran down to their shared bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet, a depressingly familiar position. Lifting the lid, she leaned forward and let her head rest against the cool porcelain, thankful that she was always so thorough with her cleaning.

Behind her Chloe had followed and sat next to her on the edge of bathtub. 'At one of my dads "_important dinners" _I got nervous with all the questions and puked on his boss, he made some awkward joke about me being just like my mom and it was good thing she wasn't around anymore.' Aubrey was now crying. It was one of those few weak moments she had, usually influenced by her father and only witnessed by Chloe.

She dry heaved a lot, all across her face were lines of discomfort and a grimace that softened Chloe's expression. She leaned over and held back the blondes hair as the puke made its way up Aubrey's throat and into the toilet, rubbing her back gently.

Chloe eventually got Aubrey into bed for a needed nap, despite all her fighting and protests, she decided to use the brief peace and quiet to organise her thoughts. Where would she go next? She'd already told her father that she'd have the nodule surgery and he would be calling her with the details from a Barden specialist soon, but now they could be back in the competition. Chloe had realised as soon as she agreed to the surgery there was nothing she wanted more, the idea of being relieved from the pain in her throat was a weight off her shoulders. From her own research she knew that with a successful surgery she could be singing in a couple of days with adequate rest which translated into 2 days of total silence, lubrication and appropriate warm ups.

She wouldn't be going back on her surgery. The real problem was getting Beca back into the Bellas and getting Aubrey to realise that their setlist wasn't going to get them anywhere. An idea flashed in her mind, a plan that could just work and she could feel herself smiling. Chloe figured that by the time Aubrey heard the news from the ICCAs the Bellas could put something together to bring everyone together again. She quickly pulled out her phone and shot out a few texts.

* * *

Chloe had agreed to meet Jessica and Fat Amy on the quad to discuss the urgent Bellas matters, Cynthia-Rose promising to meet them after her music theory class. Chloe glanced up from her position on the corner of the language department that met with the quad, almost choking on air as her eyes met Beca's who seemed to be walking her direction. As soon as they realised they were staring at each other both stopped and neither moved. Chloe felt the immediate panic in her body, she'd never been one to shy away from confrontation but this was one apology she didn't realise she was terrified to make.

'...was texting my many boyfriends. Anyway, how come you needed to meet us so urgently Chloe?' Fat Amy's calling had interrupted her momentary freeze. Snapping to face the Australian, Chloe grabbed her by the arm guiding her along the path and nodded to Jessica who had been walking with Fat Amy to follow. Chloe's eyes widened when she realised she was literally running away from her problems and probably hurting Beca more in the process. She'd never felt so unsure of herself than this moment; her own stupidity beginning to kick her immediately.

Remembering why she was there, Chloe guided the two Bellas to a quiet bench and tried to focus on why she was doing this. She was going to show Beca how much she meant to her, which now seemed that much more terrifying since she ran away at first sight of her. 'There's something important that I needed to talk to you about.'

She took a steadying breath and continued, 'Benji came to talk to me about the Bellas and there could be a way for the Bellas to get back into competition!' Fat Amy almost knocked Jessica off the bench as she jumped up and fist pumped the air.

'Woooooo aca-bitches are back!' As Jessica composed herself she grinned at Chloe, elated about the news. 'This is amazing, what happened?'

Chloe beamed back. 'The Footnotes were breaking regulations, one of their members was still in high school. The ICCA are investigating and we should get a call soon!' Jessica let out a small squeal and clapped her hands.

Fat Amy gave Chloe a long glance over. 'Have you told Beca?' She watched as Chloe opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish and rolled her eyes. 'So that'd be a no.'

'What's a no?' Stacie asked as Cynthia-Rose and herself saddled down onto the picnic bench. 'Chloe hasn't told Beca that us Bellas are back in the competition.' Fat Amy answered.

'What!?' Both newcomers exclaimed. 'We're back in the competition?' Chloe shot a glare at Fat Amy who simply shrugged back. 'It's not official yet, but we should hear back soon.'

'That's awesome! But you haven't spoken to Beca yet?' Cynthia-Rose questioned. 'Well... no.' Chloe eventually answered, feeling nervous under their intense looks. 'Hey, don't look at me like that! Have you guys spoken to her?!' Chloe gave back, glaring as they shrunk under their own guilt. 'She's not our girlfriend ginge.'

'She's not my _girlfriend_!' Chloe huffed reluctantly, disappointed at the fact. 'We're...' She trailed off unsure of how to answer. 'Regardless of what you are, you want her to be your girlfriend right?' Chloe nodded timidly at Stacie's direct words. 'Then you need to act like it!' The other girls chimed in their agreement and Chloe looked down, troubled with her own behaviour.

'I know. I'm an awful person, I said some really harsh things, things that I really didn't mean. I mean she probably hates me, she put herself out there for me when I knew she was scared and let her down but I really want, no, need to make it up to her! I'm done with hiding and running away, I want to be with her.' She paused, her nerves still jittery from what had happened earlier. 'I'm terrified of facing her, that she might hate me. But I have an idea, the best way to express how I feel is through music and I'll need your help.' Chloe braced herself for an attack or disapproval from the girls.

'We're listening red.' Fat Amy said. Chloe looked up and saw all her friends looking at her with determined expressions and accepting smiles. 'I know everyone is tired of our setlist-' She was cut off by a chorus of amens and groaning, 'So I thought we could produce something to bring Beca back and show Aubrey that we're more than a stale 90's hit. Beca made me this mix which I think we could base it on-' Chloe was cut off again this time by mock awh's and kissing noises, she rolled her eyes and continued. 'We could use it and mix in songs with messages we want to get across to both of them.'

When Chloe received approving nods she took out her mp3 player and handed the device to Cynthia-Rose, knowing the woman majored in music theory and music technology as well as being a talented musician. 'The music is on there with a few other songs that I've put forward for suggestions and 2 more mixes that I'm sure Beca wouldn't mind me sharing with you.' Chloe had been very careful with separating the personal mixes Beca had made for her and the ones she'd been allowed to take off of Beca's radio playlist.

Cynthia-Rose took the device with mild confusion, a growing smile of appreciation. 'You want me to put the music together?' The redhead nodded enthusiastically. 'I think you could put something really great together, you're extremely talented CR.' Chloe also handed over some sheets of music for the songs she'd suggested with highlighted lyrics that she liked and Cynthia-Rose accepted them willingly. 'Thanks Red! It really means a lot.'

'Each of you is talented. Jessica, you've been in various choirs and glee clubs and had to work on seamlessly linking songs together so maybe you could help CR with that and everyone's cues.' Jessica smiled brightly and nodded. 'Stacie and Fat Amy.' Said girls gave her their undivided attention. 'I've made the courageous decision to have my nodes removed.' All the girls gasped.

Fat Amy frowned. 'But we're gonna be back in the competition? What about your singing voice?' Chloe grasped her hands together nervously. 'If everything goes okay I should be fine. I'll leave this afternoon and I'll be back in time to learn my part and perform for Aubrey and Beca. Benji said he'd be able to find out before Aubrey if we're back in, no doubt when she finds out she'll order an emergency Bellas meeting the next day. So we'll know when we need to be ready by and convince Beca to meet us there.' She rambled on hoping to distract them from her own doubts regarding the surgery. If it didn't go the way she was expecting she won't be able to sing again, let alone with the Bellas - her friends.

'Anyway, you two, I need you to look after Aubrey for me.' She paused. 'She's on the verge of a mental break, she had a bad call from her father and I haven't even been able to leave the apartment until now. She's been going between stress vomiting and hour long rants...-' Both Stacie and Fat Amy blanched at Chloe's description. 'And you're trying to convince us to take care of her?' Fat Amy dead panned.

Chloe rolled her eyes. '_Please. _I don't want her to be alone. Aubrey's just angry at herself and needs support from her friends right now.' Fat Amy and Stacie looked guilty at their unwillingness to care for her and agreed. Ashley and Denise finally joined them after the class they'd had together and they all caught each other up on their roles and what was happening. Being back in each others company

'I have something that could help us.' Each of the girls turned to the end of the table in shock, each jumping in shock. 'Whoaa! There's no need to shout bitch!' Fat Amy joked in Lilly's direction, the small Asian smirking with excitement.

* * *

It's a quiet Tuesday when Chloe's phone buzzes in her hands, startled she drops it to her floor and shoots an apologetic look at the man stood before her at her distracted state. Before she can reach down to grab it, her mom had already picked it up for her and slipped it into her own bag. Chloe shot her mother a questioning look, but only got a pointed look and a tilt of the head in the direction of the doctor. It was her moms own way of telling her to concentrate. Turning to face the doctor, he was a tall, older man with greying hair and he was to be her surgeon today. His face was worn, probably from many years on the job, but he had a bright smile and a gleam in his eyes that Chloe would bet was because it was his name above the door of this private practice. Mr Beale had insisted on private care just outside of Barden and had only justified his choice by saying it would give Chloe and her mom a chance to catch up since she hadn't been home as much anymore, and she would be entering the real world soon. The younger woman wasn't going to argue with spending time with her mom, she loved their time together and it meant she could be away from Aubrey... and Beca, for the short weekend at least. Then she'd be back working to get the Bellas back together, and if the surgery went well - back to singing too. The doctors had reassured her that a successful surgery had meant that after 2 days of minimal use meant she could start singing the basics again. That was enough time to get herself together before her and the girls would implement their plan.

"Do you understand everything I have said Chloe? I don't mind running through the procedure again." The doctor said.

"It's fine, it's pretty straight forward. So about my singing voice?" Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Like I said when we had the consultation, it's highly unlikely you won't ever be able to sing again. But the procedure is entirely safe, and you will be able to talk within a few days and then try singing with some coaching." The doctor reassured her.

"What about my range?" The doctor looked down at his notes, a tiny frown forming on his mouth. "With the pain you described and them being left a while it's possible you could lose some of your range. But the recovery process won't change."

Chloe nodded, her palms gripping the sterile, white sheets of her bed. "We're gonna take you to be prepped now." He turned to face Mrs Beale with a smile. "It's going to be a very short surgery, but one of the nurses will show you to the waiting area where you can get coffee and relax."

"Thank you doctor!" Mrs Beale leaned over to give her daughter a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before pulling back and smiling at her. "You're gonna be fine. I'll see you when you get out, love you dear."

"Thanks mom, see you soon." Chloe said.

* * *

"So with the list of suggested songs and lyrics we compiled, Jessica and I managed to put this together after many hours of work..." Cynthia Rose handed out sheets to each of the Bellas. Fat Amy nudged Stacie suggestively in the direction of Cynthia-Rose and Jessica and the tall busty girl just huffed at the lack of sexual attention she'd been receiving.

"Whoa, we may not need Beca with an arrangement like this! It looks great." All the Bellas jokingly agreed with Stacie's comment, laughing lightly. "Thanks, but I never realised how hard this was! We definitely need Beca. I also have a new appreciation for Aubrey." Cynthia-Rose said.

"But she didn't put the arrangement together..." Denise offered timidly.

"But she still worked hard, we're here to show her we could win this thing not that we don't appreciate her. Can you imagine having to get all of us into shape? Just looking at this arrangement we have to learn in a couple days has me already a little stressed. Now we just have to get everyone back together.'

All the girls agreed and went about learning their parts, falling into small groups organised by singing cues and vocal range. It was as they all tried to get their lines correctly in time with the new beat and produce the right sounds to emphasise each song and layering song that they really realised how much work went into carefully producing such a complex acapella performance. They were definitely more motivated to get Beca back.

* * *

Since Aubrey's minor falling apart neither girl had really spoken about it but Chloe could tell that her friend hadn't been the same. Chloe had told her she was taking a few days to visit her folks and that Stacie and Fat Amy said they would drop by, Aubrey not really taking it in had nodded slowly and tried to shake the feeling that she needed to be taken care of. Chloe had gotten a call from Fat Amy saying that Aubrey had turned them away at the door. Instead of taking some time to relax, the blonde had thrown herself back into her old controlling and brusque habits; becoming extremely fixated on finding new ways to fill her old Bellas timetable and improve her school work. The redhead wasn't buying it however, seeing the jittery nerves with every action from Aubrey when she returned to their shared apartment.

Aubrey walked out her bedroom, donning yoga pants and a sports top. She held a rolled up yoga mat tucked under her arm. Stopping when she notices Chloe just stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and features set. 'We have to talk.' The redhead says.

Aubrey steps further into the open space and notices Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose are sat on the couch smiling in her direction. The Australian waves briefly at her. 'What's going on?' Aubrey says, eyes narrowed.

'It's about the Bellas.' Chloe started but stopped when she Aubrey was already rolling her eyes and preparing herself to dismiss anything the redhead was about to say. 'Is it really that hard for you to listen to me? Your best friend.'

Aubrey was stunned silent. 'You're going to get a call today about ICCAs.' Aubrey opened her mouth, some sharp questions about why Chloe had been talking to the ICCAs, worried about the Bellas name but Chloe cut her off.

'We're back in the competition.'

'Chloe, what are you talking about?' Aubrey huffed impatiently glad to get a word in, the tall blonde wasn't interested in whatever game it seemed Chloe was playing.

Cynthia-Rose piped up. 'The Footnotes are disqualified. We're back in Aubrey, for real.' At first Aubrey didn't know how to react, but the frown that had permanently formed on her face relaxed slowly as it set in that the Bellas were back. Aubrey was nothing short of a passionate aca-woman and now she could finish the year the way she had planned, they just had to perform their set just as she had planned. Aubrey smirked, now she could do this without the midget rebel DJ trying to ruin her, no more Beca.

'We need Beca.' Chloe said as if reading her mind.

Aubrey's head snapped up so quickly Fat Amy was certain she heard a crack and would swear on the crocs that it sounded like a whip and she felt like evil had touched her skin. Chloe levelled her friends glare. 'She makes us better Bree!'

'Chloe, that little...' Pausing to take a deep breath, Aubrey gave yoga breathing hand gestures of in and out. 'Chloe. Beca is no longer a member of the Bellas of _her own accord _and I will not extend any courtesy to invite her back because she is no longer welcome.' Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

'I can't believe we're talking about this again Chloe...' Aubrey glanced up to the sky as she spoke. 'Just as the aca-gods bless us with another chance you have to ruin it by bringing up that midget!'

'Again-are you for real right now? You're lucky I didn't rip your head off after semi-finals.' Aubrey's jaw dropped. Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy were wide eyed and tried their hardest to blend into the couch. Terrified, they have never seen the redhead so angry and abrupt.

'Did you really think it was okay to say what you did? It was hurtful, senseless, _moronic_..'

'I get it!' Aubrey snapped, 'What's your point?' she said, jutting her shoulder out as Chloe's jaw dropped in disbelief. 'My point?!'

'The point is that you used personal information that _I _told you in confidence and broadcasted it to the world to hurt Beca! You treat me like shit! It's not Beca's fault this happened, it's yours and it's goddamn mindless of you to take it out on her or me! I hate the break it to you but our set list sucks!' The redhead was not holding back and Aubrey doubted she hated it at all, it looked as though Chloe was finally letting it all out.

'Beca means the world to me, and I haven't heard you say one good thing about her. Despite the fact that she was brave enough to stand up for what she believed was the right thing to do, against you and when her friends let her down. She showed me that I was nothing more than your doormat, someone to take your anger out on. After last year everything changed. You changed!' Chloe shook her head, not quite believing that she was actually saying these things, that Aubrey and her had really become this.

Aubrey looked just as surprised. She let herself fall a few steps back to lean against one of the plain walls, blinking back the tears welling up in her eyes.

'She makes us better.' Chloe said with as much emphaticism she could muster.

Aubrey stared at her, taking in the earnest expression on Chloe's face. Feeling her resolve falling once again, her body taking quite the hit this week with yoyoing stress. She glanced over at Fat Amy and Cynthia rose who looked back with expectant faces, her face relaxed. These were her friends, and she had held them back. Having hurt her best friend in the process.

Her father's words echoed in her mind, _Posen's don't cry_. Blinking back the tears, she straightened her back and swallowed any emotion. It didn't matter, it was too late. She bent and picked up her rolled up yoga mat. 'I'm sor-' The words almost slipped out. She quickly shook her head of them and started again. 'I have to go, I have a yoga class to get to. I'll see you later.' And with that she was gone.

Chloe stared at the door not quite believing Aubrey had left when it seemed like they were getting somewhere. Disappointed once again, she let her body sag and fell into the loveseat. 'What are we going to do?' Chloe sighed exasperatedly at Cynthia-Rose's words.

'As much as Aubrey has tried to get me riled up I think she's just unwilling to admit that she's her own biggest enemy. She'll find out about the Bellas being back in soon and we'll still perform for her, she knows that our set won't win but she hasn't seen anything that could assure her we could be better. That's what we'll do.'

Cynthia-Rose let out a whistle of approval. 'Look at you Dr. Suess! Sounds good to me captain.' Chloe let out a giggle, relieved as the tension eased from the room. 'Fat Amy and myself will speak to Beca in a couple of days to make sure she's there.'

'Thanks you guys, you've put together a great set and the Bellas sound amazing.' Fat Amy gave a toothy smile and winked. 'But we'll definitely sound better with Beca back in the group.' Both Cynthia-Rose and Chloe nodded their agreement.

Cynthia-Rose nudged her friend on the shoulder and gestured for the Australian to ask the question that had been their minds since the redhead got back from her surgery. Fat Amy opened her mouth to speak, looking awkward, and as she started to speak Cynthia-Rose relaxed glad to be off the hook. 'Um Chloe...' Said redhead turned to her. 'Cynthia-Rose has something to ask you!'

The Australian received a firm punch on the arm and an indignant look from Cynthia-Rose. Chloe shot them both a questioning look which seemed to knock them out of their playful behaviour. 'Did something happen with the surgery? You asked us to change the key for your lines, we just didn't know if that was personal preference or...'

Chloe clasped her hands together tightly, something she had been doing recently to calm her nerves or when she was upset about something. 'I'm okay to sing again for the rest of the season but not above a G sharp, I'll probably never be able sing above it again!' The redhead choked as she tried to stifle her tears and remain in control. Cynthia-Rose leaned over and rubbed her arms soothingly, 'I'm sorry boo! If you ask me, you still sound amazing!'

'She's right, you sound aca-awesome. And everything will be fine, we'll bring Aubrey and Beca together, we'll win finals and then party until we wash up on the shore of Albany!' Both Cynthia-Rose and Chloe looked confused.

'Um, Fat Amy, I don't think Albany has any shores - it's inland. And why would we be washing up on shores?' Fat Amy shrugged at the two girls, eyes a little glazed over as she thought about the craziness she expected from partying after finals. 'I don't know... we're drunk? Maybe I'm already a little drunk.' The Australian muttered, a stupid grin forming on her face. Both her friends stared at her in confusion trying to keep their own smiles at bay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading as always, you guys are amazing. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello wonderful people, the second update as promised - with smut. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for the reviews and kind words as always, you guys are amazing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as asked Beca walked in the direction of the auditorium. Chloe had finally text her that morning, double-checking she was coming and pleading with Beca to come even if she was mad at her. The brunette shot a quick text back saying she was coming, despite feeling even more confused about what she was going to find.

The confusion skyrocketed when she saw Aubrey coming from the opposite direction, wearing a similar frown and look of annoyance. They stood opposite each other where the paths met outside the auditorium doors. "What are you doing here?" Aubrey snapped, eyes narrowed and arms tight around the papers she was clutching to her chest.

Not going to be intimidated by the taller blonde towering over her, Beca raised an eyebrow and pushed past her and through the doors to the choir room. Aubrey huffed and followed her in. "You can't be here, it's a closed rehearsal! Bellas only!" Beca threw a disbelieving look over her shoulder but kept walking.

"What are you talking about? I was told to meet everyone here. I didn't realise that included _you_!"Their bickering was cut off by all of the Bellas already stood and waiting for them.

Aubrey pushed her chin out and strode towards the whiteboard. "Glad to see you're all here. We have less than two months to find a new member and perfect our performance!" She started handing out the new rota for rehearsals only to stop when she was met with Chloe's glare.

"New member? Performance? What's going on?" Beca's voice rang through the choir space as she looked at each of the Bellas separately, confusion across her face. Aubrey turned to face her, rolling her eyes heavily. "We're back in the competition! Since you are no longer a member of the Bellas, you have to leave now." She snapped.

Chloe, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose stepped forward between the tense women. "The Footnotes have been disqualified and we're back in. That's why we asked you to come Beca, we want you back!" Chloe explained whilst stepping closer and closer to Beca.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted-" Chloe was cut off by Aubrey's taut voice. "That's all and good Chloe, but I have the pitch-pipe! So what I say goes!" Fat Amy moved closer to the taller woman and placed a gentle hand on her arm, but backed away just as quickly after feeling the rigor in her body.

"We have something we want to show you both, so can you please just sit and watch?" The Australian asked imploringly, looking exasperatedly between the two women. Crumbling under the pleading eyes of Chloe, Beca slumped into one of the chairs and looked impatiently at Aubrey.

Aubrey crossed her arms pointedly, trademark pout on her face as she made no move to sit. "Will you just sit down already!" A glare was shot in the DJ's direction before Aubrey huffed and perched on a chair purposely 2 seats away from her.

Finally Cynthia-Rose spoke up, "We're not trying to disregard everything you've done for us Aubrey but we put together something a little different, it was mostly Chloe's ideas but they were inspired by one of Beca's mixes." Beca stared at Chloe, her curiosity peaked as she watched all standing Bellas gather around.

There was a soft humming from Ashley and Jessica at either ends of the semi-circle they had formed, whilst Denise formed the bass. It was quickly followed in with a simple beat from Lilly, although it wasn't hugely impressively (yet) both Aubrey and Beca looked at her with growing suspicion that something special was about to happen.

Chloe half shuffled forwards and began to sing. Beca immediately noticed the lack of hoarseness in her voice and even though she sounded good, she also wasn't singing at full capacity either. She made a mental note to ask about it.

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose all harmonised the song with her.

_I'm learning to talk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

Lilly broke in with a more complex beatbox and Chloe and Fat Amy carried the next three lines whilst Cynthia sang the chorus of 'We Found Love' over the top of them. It was then Beca realised the mix that Chloe had been inspired by and felt a smile tugging at her lips.

_You almost feel ashamed_

_That someone could be that important_

_That without them, you feel like nothing_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Denise and Lilly quickened the beat and bass notes, whilst Ashley and Stacie made zooming and humming the higher notes of the carrying chorus of 'Without You' by David Guetta. Chloe gave a pointed stare at Beca when her and Jessica harmonised the next lines.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

Fat Amy cut in, even nudging Chloe slightly out the way to start serenading a bemused Aubrey.

_You know the future's bright_

_You've gotta live your life_

_The future's bright_

_If you give yourself a chance_

_If you rather do the dance_

_Remember yesterday is just a thought away_

The Australian had started dancing and pointing, almost comically, in Aubrey's direction but given the nature of the lyrics and the sincere look on her face had brought a small smile to the older Bellas face. Cynthia-Rose joined in with Chloe as she started again with 'Without You'.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

Lilly, Denise and Ashley rounded the harmony off and bought the song to a slower rhythm, as the rest came in with Bruno Mars. Cynthia-Rose's gave a slightly more upbeat and throaty rendition and Chloe sang at slightly higher octave, the emotion could be heard.

_Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby_

Lilly used a stretching beatbox and drumming noise from of her throat to bring the song back, as once again Fat Amy came forward and the others hummed softly. Only Stacie sang the higher octaves of the the first three lines.

_I think I lost my way_

_Getting good at starting over_

_Every time that I return_

The only sounds were now one harmonised hum and Fat Amy ended on a slow high, once again facing Aubrey.

_I'm learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

_I'm learning to talk again_

_Can't you see I've waited long enough?_

_Where do I begin?_

As the final notes faded out, each of the Bellas grinned at each other with excitement before turning to face Aubrey and Beca with expectant faces. Beca was smiling like a madman and even Aubrey looked impressed but was doing her best to hide it.

"I hope you're not mad I shared your mix with them, I just thought-" Beca jumped up at towards Chloe. "No! You guys that was amazing. And Lilly, wow, I had no idea you could beatbox!" The Asian girl played with her hair, shrugging with a small smile on her face.

Beca clasped her hands together awkwardly, feeling more nervous in front of all of the Bellas, Aubrey and Chloe included. "I wanted to apologise for what happened at semi-finals. What I did was a dick move, and I'm sorry. I want back in, if you'll have me." She was relieved to see the Bellas smile and nod back at her.

Fat Amy eyed their leader curiously, noting her narrowed eyes and perturbed pout. "We're not trying to start an aca-rebellion Aubrey, we just wanted to show you how much better we could be. Especially if we all came together. We wanted to express with music that we've found something special in this group... and we could really kick some Treble ass!" A chuckle escaped Aubrey's mouth at the exuberance of Fat Amy and she stood too, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

After her conversation with Chloe, she had been filled with thoughts of the past couple of months. And since hearing they were back in Aubrey had immediately wanted to push them back and prove both her dad and Beca wrong with her newly given second chance. But her resolve was crumbling and she began to think that losing control wasn't what she thought it would be.

She took the pitch pipe from her pocket and took a moment to take in each of the Bellas. "I get what you were trying to say. Although I don't think the _love and goodbye _parts were for me," she smirked in the direction of Beca and Chloe who were currently staring at each other. "My father always used to say "if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags' but I've been way too unforgiving..." She let out a deep breath, pulling an uncomfortable face at her next words. 'And...I'msorry.'

Fat Amy muttered something about it not being a proper apology, receiving a slap from Stacie and a side glance from Chloe who knew how difficult it would be for Aubrey to say that. "Thank you Bree. We appreciate it."

Beca turned to face the older woman and smiled awkwardly. "I get it, my dads get on my back too. I mean not like that, but... well I guess we don't really know each other that well. But we have time to change that."

The tall blonde gave a grateful nod. "I agree, it'll be good to do a little Bellas bonding."

"I think a certain pair of Bellas have _bonded _quite enough already." Fat Amy interjected with a cough. "Lesbihonest." Stace looked at the Australian for a long time before Cynthia-Rose leaned in and explained in her ear.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued. "Beca, do you think you can come up with something for finals?" The short DJ nodded furiously, she had been working on lots of mixes that she could use or at least start with.

Aubrey threw the pitch pipe at Beca, watching as the younger girl flinched heavily, hands outstretched but only managing to slap it rather than catch it. The small round pipe moved in Chloe's direction. Beca's eyes widened as she watched it hit her in the face, the other girls gasped. They broke out into laughter when they realised the redhead wasn't hurt. Fat Amy belted out a loud laugh at the expression on Beca's face.

"Oh my god, Chloe, are you okay?" Beca rushed to her, taking her face into her hands and examining the injury. Behind her Aubrey was indicating to the rest of the Bellas they should head for the exit and give them some space, but neither Chloe or Beca noticed.

"I'm fine, really." Chloe had to hold back the eyeroll at the intense face groping and smiled gently, stroking the backs of Beca's hands. "Beca, I'm good." She emphasised.

Awkwardly the shorter girl pulled her hands back to her sides, moving back and forwards on her heels. "Sorry." Beca muttered.

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes with awe. "You're amazing."

Beca had the good sense to look confused but smiled nonetheless. "I am?"

"Of course!" Chloe fiddled with her thumb ring nervously. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened at semi-finals. I never meant to hurt you or sweep our feelings under the rug. I've been such an idiot, I wanted to call and come over so many times."

Beca frowned, but didn't get defensive instead curiously asking, "Why didn't you?" Chloe shrugged immediately. "At first it was because I was mad. By the time I realised that I wasn't mad at you, but instead at myself and at Aubrey I couldn't bring myself to call you. I was so worried about you thinking this was a mistake. That I'd ruined everything, I mean, do you even realise how amazing you are for what you did?"

By this point Beca's eyes were wide and Chloe reached out to squeeze her hands. "You put yourself out there for _me_ and I know how difficult that must have been for you. I was just _really _stupid before, a real bitch and I want to fix that. I want to air everything between us, and be together. If you'll have me?"

Chloe looked through her lashes at her timidly. "Of course I want you." The redhead breathed out a sigh of relief. "Tension was running high at semi-finals, but I feel like some of what you said came from somewhere..."

As Beca's eyes bore into her own, she felt her mouth moving but no words coming out. "You walked away. After what Aubrey said about us, you walked away and when I chased after you, you said you wanted me. I didn't know what to think, I was butthurt."

All the small pieces of information and presumptions were slotting into place and becoming unjaded things began to make sense to both Chloe and Beca. Chloe let out a small laugh at her own ridiculousness, she knew that Beca had been upset about having to stand against Aubrey alone but she had let all the small things get to her. Beca smirked. "I guess communication is something we both really need to work on... and _not overreacting_."

Chloe nudged her gently, still toying with her hands she spoke softly. "I'd be willing to work on anything with you."

"I think a little time apart was good for us. That's not to say I didn't miss you, because I did. A lot."

"I missed you too." Beca grinned.

She leaned in slowly until their lips met, soft and tender. Chloe tilted her head pressing her lips against Beca's more forcefully, tongue darting against her bottom lip. She moaned when she was granted access and their tongues danced, moving against each other with a gaining pace. Beca sighed, wrapping her arms around the redhead, as Chloe's hands gripped her face and held them together. It had been too long, the tension and frustrations that had been there in previous weeks was building in Beca's body.

Chloe pulled back gasping, needing to breath. "Wow." Beca's hand slipped into her back pocket and pulled their bodies even closer whilst the fingers of Beca's other hand stroked the skin exposed at her waist. A flush was quickly coming over Chloe's face as she remembered the last time they were kissing like this; her eyebrow twitched at the thought, how minimal the contact between them was - foreplay for the mind. She even felt a little embarrassed with her choice of actions, she was never one to hide especially when it came to sex and Beca had clearly wanted her. But there was definitely nothing holding them back anymore.

Chloe realised she had been spacing out as she saw Beca staring at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked about your nodes? You're voice wasn't as strained as before."

Beca listened intently as Chloe took a deep breath. "I had my nodes removed. That's why I couldn't sing at full capacity just then. I had booked in the appointment when I thought we were out the competition, but it hurt so much that I just had to have the surgery. The specialist centre was a little outside Barden, my mom flew in..." She paused. "I got your text after the surgery, I drafted this huge long text apologising and saying how proud I was of you since I couldn't talk but my mom made me realise it was just a huge cop out and I needed to do it face to face. Anything less than me on my knees writing notes as fast as my hand could wouldn't be enough until I could really _ask for your forgiveness._"

Tugging Chloe's hands around her waist, Beca pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe you went through that and didn't say anything." The redhead relished in the tight grip and relaxed. "And you can spend as much time as you want on your knees trying to make it up to me." The brunette joked, earning her a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Seriously, we've both made mistakes and pushed each other away but I don't want to do that anymore." After a quick noise of agreement from Chloe, Beca asked about the current state of her singing voice.

"I've lost some of my range but I'm fine. My mom didn't really get it, she thinks that if I can sing at all it was a success and I'm grateful for that..." Beca pulled away from the hug so she could look into her eyes. "But you're still upset about the loss, I get it."

Beca gestured to her throat. "Singing earlier, that didn't hurt so soon after the surgery, did it?" A shake of the head relaxed the brunette. "As long as I rest my throat for long periods of time, it's fine. Some soreness is to be expected but I just have to keep it well lubricated and if I have any pain to take the medication or return to the doctors. I'm all covered." Chloe finished with a smile as all the Bellas made there way back into the auditorium. Most with wiggling eyebrows and knowing smiles, resulting in a large eye roll from Beca. "So that means no late night vocal workouts shortstack." Fat Amy commented, having heard the last parts of their conversation.

Aubrey led the group, head held high as she walked up to the whiteboard. "Okay, everyone get a chair and gather round. We need to work on our new game plan." Each of the girls began to drag a chair towards the board, looking to form a semicircle.

Chloe pulled Beca in close and quickly whispered, "I think _a few _late night workouts wouldn't hurt, you should come over tonight." Beca gulped at the forwardness and nodded. As she pulled up her own chair, she saw all of the girls smiling at her, even Aubrey looked expectant. She really had meant 'we' when she spoke, her own face beamed when she realised that they were really going to change the face of acapella. _Oh God, queerballs, who am I? _Beca thought jokingly.

* * *

Throughout the whole process it had been difficult for Chloe and Beca to focus on anything other than each other especially when Aubrey had been yapping about an intense and complicated timetable.

Beca groaned and ducked her head, no longer able to take the intense look Chloe was giving her. The redhead bit her lip in anticipation, as the thoughts of Beca began to overwhelm her mind. Aubrey glared at them and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay, enough of that! We have things to plan and I have an evening class later on."

Beca smirked at the Bellas leader, you can teach an old dog new tricks but it doesn't mean they won't want to still play with their ball. Beca stopped to give herself a weird look at her own strange metaphor. Aubrey looked over her old notes before formulating a new way to approach the Bellas comeback that would fit with everything Beca had suggested so far. The group spent a couple of hours discussing a new schedule for practices, Beca's mixes and future selection of songs, and Aubrey issued tasks to each of them for the next practice.

Before any of the girls realised it, they had talked and joked into early evening. Aubrey called the meeting, and everyone gathered their stuff relieved to take a break but humbled at the turn of events this afternoon.

Aubrey bid farewell to the majority of the girls heading in the direction of freshman dorms, exchanges of party plans this weekend rushed between them all. "All Bellas have to be there, it's mandatory!" She yelled out finally before turning to walk the opposite direction.

A little further up the path Beca and Chloe were waiting for her, holding hands and standing so close that Aubrey was convinced one would osmosis into one another other. Aubrey scolded herself for internally making a joke about Chloe passing through membranes into Beca's wetness. She strolled over to them trying to keep her brain PG and gestured along the path. "Shall we? I just need to grab a folder before heading over to my class." Both Chloe and Beca exchanged a brief smile and followed.

All three girls entered the apartment. Aubrey headed straight into her bedroom to grab her things for class whilst Beca and Chloe hovered around each other in the living room. Beca grabbed the redhead by her hands tugging her close, lips just inches apart. "So when Aubrey goes out, what do you want to do?" Beca gestured to the TV. "We could watch a movie?"

Chloe's eyes darted between Beca's lips and eyes. "We _could_, or instead we could... I don't know, hang out in my room?" The mischievous glint in her eye in her eyes caused Beca's smile to widen.

Just as their lips were going to connect Aubrey stalked out her bedroom, shoving her rape whistle and purse into her bag. "I better go otherwise I'll be late." Aubrey looked up at their position and rolled her eyes. "Well then lovebirds, it's been great!" She was about to walk through the door without another comment but turned back when she got no response. "Please don't have sex on the couch. Maybe you need this rape whistle more than I do." She muttered the latter statement in Beca's direction.

Beca's arms encircled Chloe's waist as she laughed at her words. "Can't promise anything." She said in a teasing tone. Aubrey scoffed and slammed the door behind her as she left.

The two were already kissing, pushing at each others mouths heavily. Chloe pulled back just to pull her shirt over her head and leaned in to reattach their lips, moaning at the softness of Beca's mouth. Making their way through the living room and down the hallway, Chloe shimmied out of her jeans and Beca shrugged off her plaid shirt.

Beca brought up a hand to caress her supple cheek, bringing their faces close together again; smiling softly at the feeling of Chloe's warm breath hitting her mouth. Chloe parted her lips, angling her head and tried to close the distance but Beca pulled away just a few inches, he own mouth parted; teasing. The brunette smirked; the need glimmered in the cerulean eyes glaring at her. She let her tongue dart between her own parted lips, moving forward and lightly brushing between Chloe's and suckling on her top lip; barely brushing her rosy tongue. The minimal contact left a small whimper caught in Chloe's throat. Beca had wanted to prolong and tease out every movement, every touch but Chloe had another idea. The redhead fused their mouths together, tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth before proceeding to grab her tongue between her own teeth with practised ease. Suckling on it before they moved against each other in a furious exchange of kisses.

"I'm so ready for you Beca." They had had enough foreplay, that was certain. "Just touch me, please."

The hand that rested on the redheads face moved down to her neck, tracing along her defined collarbone, in the valley between her breasts and over her toned stomach to sit just above the lacy black underwear. Her other hand gripped her waist, fingers clawing lightly at the soft skin. Fingering the material lightly at the waistband, she revelled in the warmth she could already feel through the patterned material. Moving further down, she found the material was soaking and pressing against Chloe's core, the redhead practically sighed into her mouth. Painstakingly she pulled away, panting lightly. "Bedroom," she managed to utter. Chloe nodded and tugged her along into her bedroom, the door clicking softly behind them.

Beca took a moment to take in the blush across Chloe's face and neck, her heavy breathing, tousled hair and dilated pupils. She realised she had been staring too long when Chloe looked at her expectantly, biting her lip teasingly. Reaching out to grab her by the waistband of her jeans with force. "I said off with these." Beca watched as she undid the button and slid down the zipper, her knuckles barely brushing her front and Beca grunted with displeasure. She wanted more. The material was pushed to her ankles and she kicked them off the rest of the way before reattaching their lips.

Chloe grabbed the dainty girls hips and pulled them close, moaning as she felt the warmth meeting her own. Beca's hands sprawled across her back, each of her fingers making deliberate stroking patterns in the dip of her spine and flicking out to unfasten her bra. The material falling limp, heavy breasts freeing from the lacey confines. Beca pulled away from their kiss to tug and throw it away, pressing wet open kisses to the redheads neck, making note of every reaction. As she nipped at her pulse point, Chloe gasped lightly and dug her nails into the brunettes hips. Small crescent shaped marks were sure to be left behind. Beca's mouth moved down, her tongue dipping into the crevice of Chloe's collarbone then leaning further down to capture a rosy nipple between her lips. Her tongue swirled around the hardening bud as her other hand massaged the other lightly. Teeth brushing and tugging at the skin caused impatient moans from Chloe. "Please, I need you now."

Beca turned them around so that the back of Choe's knees brushed her bed and lightly pushed the redhead down, her body following quickly. Her hips sitting between Chloe's nicely, the friction just enough to leave them both on edge and desperate for more. Chloe darted her tongue out to brush the bottom of her lip in anticipation, eyes rolling into the back of her head when she felt Beca's petite hipbone grazing her inner thigh. Beca rested on her forearm next to Choe's head, her other hand moving between them quickly to her panties; tugging them down as much as she could before needing assistance. The redhead shuffled out the material, kicked them off with her toes. Her hips bucked into Beca's able hand; the young DJ rubbed circles on her clit with two firm fingers, slipping a little further down to coat themselves in her wetness. "God Beca!" Without warning Beca pushed inside of her, curling in and out just barely grazing her g-spot.

A stream of profanity fell from Chloe's lips. She could feel the hairs on her body standing up at each stroke and twist of Beca's fingers. Her whole body was on fire, along her skin heat was rushing to the surface all the way down to her fingertips. The short brunette kept sliding her digits with ease, slowly and teasingly as she watched Chloe falling apart. She nuzzled her nose against the redheads cheek, Chloe's eyes fluttering open as they met with a darker blue pair gazing at her intently.

"You're blushing," Beca murmured.

Chloe's hand danced up the arm getting her off, moving to cup Beca's face. Her thumb stroking the brunettes swollen bottom lip. "I can't help it when you look at me like that, when you touch me lik-hmfpahhhh, oh god!" Without warning Beca pushed a third finger in as deep as she could, angling the palm of her hand to brush with the redhead's throbbing clit. Burying her head in Chloe's neck, Beca kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin. Her own hips rolling lightly against Chloe's thigh, the moans of her lover and tight wetness around her fingers had left an ache at her own centre. "Yes, yes! Harder!"

Chloe gripped the back of Beca's neck, her other hand clawing at the girl's back and her whole body arching desperately into Beca's touch. The coil in her stomach was growing so tight, every inch of skin felt like it could burst into flames at any moment. Her head was chanting a mantra of "so close!", every so often the words slipped between her lips in a heavy gasp. Beca could feel her arms start to ache and it became slowly more difficult to thrust in and out of Chloe's tightening walls.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to touch you like this." Beca breathed into her ear. She caught the redheads earlobe in her mouth, dragging it with her teeth. Her mouth descended down her front, kissing between the valley of her chest, dipping her tongue into Chloe's belly button and letting her tongue languidly drag across her hipbone. "Fuck!" Chloe lifted her head in a daze to watch the younger girl. "What are you doing?" Her question immediately answered when she felt Beca's mouth sucking hard on her swollen clit.

Chloe arched her back off the bed and pushed her hips into Beca's face. "Oh my... fuck!" The redheads toes curled off the end of the bed and her hands tangled in Beca's hair. "Beca! So close!" She groaned. Beca kept thrusting with her fingers, and alternated between licking patterns and sucking on Chloe's clit. Her teeth gently dragged along the throbbing flesh, Beca allowed herself a moment

Chloe felt her whole body tense as she came hard, letting out a long moan. Her grip on Beca's hair tightened whilst her body began to shudder in pleasure. Behind her eyelids she was seeing stars, her mouth contorted into an 'O' shape as she melted back into the sheets of her bed. Her arms fell limply at her side and she let out the deep breath she'd been holding. When Beca pulled her fingers out, a tiny squeak escaped her lips as a small shudder ran through her again.

Beca moved to lay next to her and settled against the soft sheets. "Wow." Chloe muttered eventually, her head turning to face Beca, or in Chloe's eyes some godly entity that knew just how to worship her body. Eyes fluttering open with heavy lids, she saw a pair of dark blue grey orbs looking back at her; the dilated pupils had teased a purplish colour behind her long lashes. "You're amazing." The smirk that had already formed on Beca's face was inevitable all tied together with a bashful look.

"So I hear... and I'm sure your neighbours did too so I guess we won't have to send out that memo." The brunette quipped, leaving Chloe with a burning desire to leave her in a quivering mess just like she had. Feeling the tingling sensation from head to toe start to dwindle, the redhead rolled on top of Beca, crawling up her body so they were nose to nose. Beca gulped at the intense look she received, Chloe's crystal blue eyes bore into her, her face framed in fiery locks that made it difficult to look away.

Chloe rested her hand next to Beca's head, hips bracketing her upper thighs. She trailed a hand down the her front, dancing along the enticing collarbone, just ghosting over the lace clad breasts and brushing the sensitive nipples. Choosing to further move over the taut abs that are so often hidden under layers, her nails scratched over the skin; small red lines appearing over the pale skin. Just as her fingertips were about to slip underneath the waistband of Beca's underwear, Chloe pulled away her hand quickly and brought it up to her mouth mock thoughtfully. At the disbelieving look Beca shot her she spoke, "I was just thinking... I am _completely naked _and you are still wearing underwear but I'd _really _like to touch you." Chloe's sultry voice was melodic against Beca's ears. "We should, um, rectify that then, huh?" Beca cringed at how awkward she suddenly sounded, she didn't know whether to be impressed or disappointed with how quickly the tables had turned.

A pinch in her shoulder brought her back to reality, Chloe had been fingering her bra strap and tugged at it before letting it hit her skin. Beca pouted but Chloe raised an eyebrow expectantly, in no mood to play games as she reached round and unclasped her bra. The brunette slipped the material away and then pushed down her underwear so that she was resting against the smooth sheets completely naked. "Much better."

Chloe slipped her fingers through Beca's wetness, she moaned as her fingers were coated in the arousal she had caused. Beca thrust into her touch, and brought her hand to desperately clutch at the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her into a kiss, tongues duelling. Beca moaned into her mouth as she felt two fingers inch inside of her, taking as much time to rub against her all the way to her g-spot. "Jesus." Beca breathed between their barely parted mouths.

Chloe maintained a slow pace, teasing and painstakingly frustrating for the writhing girl beneath her. Beca squirmed at her touch, in every bone she felt jolts of energy and pleasure but being so far yet so close to what she needed was creating a new impatience inside of her. She felt her whole body gasp and jump as a long languid tongue was making its way from the bottom of her ribcage up over her breast stopping at the nipple. Beca watched as Chloe paused to lick her lips then flick at her hardening nipple with her tongue before continuing her journey up to her jaw. The wetness was unusually sensitive to the air and Beca felt her eyes roll back into her head as Chloe blew over the path paying special attention to the pink nipple all the whilst keeping up with her slow thrusts.

A loud moan echoed off the walls, vibrating against Chloe's mouth. Chloe suddenly bit down on the nipple in her mouth, and thrust into Beca hard and quick, the heel of her hand rubbing against her clit. Her free hand held her hips to guide the movement and pace of the thrusts, her nails digging in as Beca moved against her with more intensity. Chloe soothed her bite by taking her nipple and the soft skin around it into her mouth and swirling her tongue teasingly. "Please Chloe," Chloe stopped what she was doing, kissing her way up to Beca's jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin until she was close to her ear. "Please what? Tell me what you want Beca..." Beca reached down grab Chloe's behind and grind into to her.

"You know what I want." Beca turned her head, kissing the redheads cheek over and over and tugging her earlobe between her teeth. "Fuck me baby, please!" Chloe attached their lips, sucking on Beca's bottom lip and slipping her tongue in her mouth to tease Beca's own eager tongue. She started thrusting harder inside of Beca harder, revelling in the tight warmth that tried to pull her fingers deeper with every clench.

Chloe could feel the heat building in Beca's body, but could tell from her hard hip thrusts that she needed more. She pulled away from the kiss and moved her own body to kneel between Beca's legs, pulling them over her thighs and took in the sight of Beca spread before her. She pushed a third finger inside of the brunette, wiggling them inside of her as Beca squirmed and groaned at the intrusion. Quickly Chloe built up a fast tempo, thrusting deep and hard each time stroking the rough skin of Beca's g-spot. If Beca's increasing moans were anything to go by she was definitely close. Chloe used her other hand to tease Beca's clit, circling the reactive skin. Beca felt herself getting breathless and unable to keep her eyes open, her hips thrust into Chloe's touch erratically. It didn't take long before her orgasm tore through her body and she was moaning out Chloe's name and tensing around her fingers.

Chloe pulled out and stroked the brunettes soft thighs as she came down from her high. Watching with desire as the young girls' body quivered under her touch, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Finally Beca opened her eyes and met Chloe's stare. "What are you looking at?" Even slightly out of breath Beca managed to sound sarcastic and mock intimidating. Still the redhead smirked and lightly tapped her on the thigh. "Just this arrogant brunette that I've reduced to a quivering mess in my bed."

Beca barked out a laugh and pointed at the redhead with disapproval. "I think you mean _sexy_ brunette." At Chloe's raised eyebrows and cute smirk she gestured to her whole body and said, "I'm confident about all this Red." Chloe couldn't contain her chuckle as Beca imitated her and quickly leant over to stop her with a slow kiss.

Beca held Chloe's face in both her hands as she stopped to enjoy the sweetness and softness of the kiss and Chloe's mouth. Chloe pulled away slightly. "You should be."

Beca smiled at the memory of their shower duet and how the craziness of this past year had unravelled from that moment onwards. She wouldn't be here in bed with this beautiful redhead, she wouldn't have made friends with the most unusual and aca-awesome girls and she wouldn't be able to showcase her mixes in an acapella competition. Beca doubted she would have made it through this year, for once she wasn't mad about her father coercing her into being at Barden or making that deal.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe stroked Beca's face sweetly.

"This year so far. It's been crazy."

Nodding, Chloe grinned. "Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Scary too. I've never really had friends like the Bellas before, it was scary to think I could have messed it all up and lost it before I really had it." Beca said nervously, not used to talking about her feelings like this.

"You would have never lost us Beca." Beca played with Chloe's hands, enjoying the way her body rested on top of her. "I didn't want to lose you Chlo."

Chloe kissed her softly on the mouth, then the cheek, her temple, her forehead, each of her closed eyelids, and finally her nose. "You've got me Beca, I'm not going anywhere. We're titanium."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Beca and Chloe have a lot more to talk about. This was them coming together again and reconnecting after being apart.**


End file.
